A Mission for Two
by angelady
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were given a mission. So what? The mission's a fake. SasuSaku
1. Preparations

A Mission for Two

By angelady

Chapter One – Preparations

"Why'd Kakashi-sensei call me in the middle of the night?" asked Sakura to herself as she sat in the middle of the training grounds. She wore her usual red dress and black shorts she wears for missions except it was a few sizes bigger now she's 15.

She heard a few rustles in the wind, so she turned her head around to the source of the noise. She got her kunai and prepared herself for any confrontation.

A figure came out from the treetops.

It was…Sasuke. He was wearing his usual shirt with the high collar and his shorts.

Sakura sighed out of relief. _It's just Sasuke. No need to worry. _She told herself.

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Sasuke as he leaned on a tree nearby, emphasizing you.

"Well, if you must know, I was called by Kakashi. How about you?" replied Sakura as she faced Sasuke.

"Same," replied Sasuke.

* * *

Anyway…now they're both 15, same as Naruto, Hinata, blah, blah, blah…(all of them okay.) And now, Sasuke and Sakura are now jounin, the same as everyone (must I explain?) As jounins, they get to become teams of two instead of three. And of course, Sakura was paired up with Sasuke. Naruto with Hinata. Neji with Tenten. Ino with Shikamaru. And of course other people paired up with either a girl or a boy.

Sakura now specializes in medicine justu while Sasuke specializes in combat justus and together they make the perfect team!

* * *

Sakura found herself getting drowsy. Well, who wouldn't? She was awake in the middle of the night waiting of her wonderful teacher that is always late. She was swaying from one side to another. Her head was feeling slightly heavy. Then all she remembered was black.

* * *

Sasuke was just leaning on a tree, stifling a yawn. Even though he has to be emotionless and stoic doesn't mean he can't act like a human and feel tired being woken up in the middle of the night waiting for their sensei to come.

THUD.

Sasuke looked for the source of it. It was Sakura lying on the ground. He seemed to be curious on why she was lying on the cold hard ground.

**_Why don't you check on her? _**Said a voice in his head.

_Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?_ Shouted Sasuke in his mind.

_**I'm you! The side you tried to forget! I'm your sensitive and kind side you tried to leave behind!**_

_What the--! I left that part of me a long time ago!_

**_But you're wrong. I'm here and now back to teach you some manners!_ **

_What!_

_**Try to deny me later! Now, you have a girl to see!**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Just go and check on her, will ya! Check Sakura if she's fine!**_

_Why should I do that! She's just an annoying fangirl here to worship me!_

_**She's your teammate! Now go!**_

_Where did you come from anyway? I know I dumped you at my old house along with my feelings and stuff!_

_**Well, I'm back and here along with your wonderful feelings that you tried to abandon!**_

_Hm…_

**_Just go! _**Then, without his consent, his body started to act on its own. His feet slowly but surely went to Sakura.

_What the! _He inwardly growled at himself. He pulled Sakura on his lap and put the back of his hand on her forehead.

"She's hot," he told himself and slightly frowned.

**_What do you mean by 'She's hot'? _**He heard a voice. He groaned. It's that voice again.

_**Hey! I'm talking to you!**_

_What are you talking about!_

_**What do you mean by 'She's hot'?**_

_She has a fever, idiot! What else do I mean?_

_**Don't call me an idiot! You threw me and the rest of you away! And to answer you're question, just look at her!**_

He looked at her face then her whole body. Her body has grown more…mature.

Her hair was silky and soft, he discovered it by stroking its locks. Her face shows calmness and maturity. Her breasts have well, grown. She's slim but not very thin. And she has long and slender legs. Not to mention that her skin is soft and creamy to his touch.

_Wait a minute. How do I know that her skin is soft and creamy?_ He suddenly checked on what he's doing.

He was lightly stroking her face. _Dammit! _Then he felt heat rising to his cheeks. _Dammit!

* * *

_

POP.

Kakashi appeared on a tree not that far from the training grounds. He was jumping from tree to tree while thinking of a new excuse to be late, as always.

Then he saw his two previous pupils, Sasuke and Sakura in the middle of the training grounds in the middle of the night. He grinned under his mask at what he sees.

Sasuke has put Sakura's head on his laps as he strokes her face with his hands and admired her body, too. And no to forget, he blushed too!

* * *

"I wonder what he's going to do next?" Kakashi slyly whispered as he continued to watch them.

_Dammit! Kakashi must not see her and me like this!_

Then he slowly picked her up and carried her, bridal style, in his arms and took her to a nearby bush. Kakashi silently followed with his eyes, grinning like a maniac.

There, Sasuke put her down slowly. Then brought out his blue handkerchief and his water jug and he wet his handkerchief and put it on her forehead.

He slightly smiled at the angelic look on Sakura's face as she slept.

**_Come on! Angelic face! My influence on you is taking effect!_** Sasuke growled softly at the voice.

Sakura stirred. Her eyes were slightly opened as she moaned. She saw Sasuke looking at her. She blushed at the sight of him but it became unnoticed as she had a fever.

"Sasuke?" she said softly.

"Stay here. You have a fever," he said as he put his pointing finger on her lips.

_**Soft? Aren't they?**_

"But…" she tried to protest but he shook his head.

"I'll tell you everything that will happen, okay?" he said softly with concern in his voice, Sakura pointed out. She slightly smiled at that thought.

"Go to sleep," he said as his hand covered her eyes.

She nodded and went to sleep.

Sasuke got up and went back to the training grounds, after he stole one more look at Sakura.

* * *

"Haha! They are perfect for each other!" Kakashi said to himself as he watched at everything that took place.

* * *

Sasuke went back on leaning on a tree until Kakashi came.

"Cut to the chase on why I'm here in the middle of the night," Sasuke said before Kakashi started to reason.

"Wait! Where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"She's not here," replied Sasuke in his emotionless state as if he didn't know what happened to her.

"Well, then I guess you'll take the liberty to tell her?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, whatever. What's the mission about anyway?"

"You are to assassinate a guy named Tommy in the town of Hidden Fire. He has already victimized many young ladies…" Kakashi started.

_Gr…if he victimizes my Sakura…_

_**Your Sakura, huh?**_

"…You are to not expose your identities as ninjas, okay? You guys have to leave as soon as possible," Kakashi finished.

"Hm."

"Well, that's all. Goodnight," Kakashi said as he disappeared.

As soon as Kakashi left, Sasuke went to check on Sakura.

Her eyes were slightly opened but her vision's blurry.

"You heard everything Kakashi said?" asked Sasuke as he sat beside her. She nodded. "Well, I don't have to tell you then."

"Sasuke," she said softly. Sasuke then focused all his attention on her. "Can you bring me home? I can't move."

"Fine," he replied as he slowly lifted her from the ground. He put his left arm under her legs and his right under her back. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then she slowly moved up and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks," said Sakura as she went back to sleeping.

Sasuke stood there for a moment then went back in carrying Sakura.

**_Good, huh? You liked that. _**Sasuke growled but took no notice to the voice. He only intends to bring Sakura to her house.

As soon as Sasuke reached her house, he opened the door (with difficulty) and went to her bedroom.

There he laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. Then he smiled at her and left to his house.

* * *

AN: Hi! Um… I hope you like it. I'll put more sasusaku fluff if you'll like and I'll definitely add more chappies and if you want I'll put either... NejiTenten/NaruHina/ShikaIno chappies too if you like. Remember, I won't consider you're vote if you don't include a review.

Well, don't forget to leave a review!


	2. To the Forest

A Mission for Two

AN: Hey to all that reviewed to me…THANK YOU! I received so many reviews in so little time. 11 in one day! I'll reply all your reviews later at the bottom!

Just a reminder: -_ehehehe – _thought by the character him/herself

**_- ehehehe _**– thought by the inner self

* * *

Chapter 2-To the Forest

As Sakura sleep soundly in her room, a certain Uchiha was having a hard time adapting…to himself.

_Argh! Why don't you let me sleep!_

_**You did sleep my dear Uchiha! You woke up because you wanted to.**_

_No, I didn't want to! I woke up because of the dream you put in my head, YOU!_

* * *

Sasuke's dream:

"_Love moves in mysterious ways_

_It's always so surprising_

_How love appears over the horizon_

_I love you _

_For the rest of my days_

_But still it's a mystery_

_On how you ever came to me_

_Which only proves_

_Love moves in mysterious ways"_

* * *

"_Who's singing?" asked Sasuke to himself as he wandered in the darkness. _

_He can hear a soft and gentle voice singing in the midst of the darkness. He recognizes the voice._

_It's Sakura!_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" he repeated her name over and over in the darkness._

_She stopped singing but Sasuke saw her smiling gently at him, as if she is spotlighted. (wait! Is there such a word?)_

_He started running towards her but she seems to move farther away from him. Then she turned away from Sasuke and left Sasuke all alone in the darkness._

"_Sakura…"_

End of his dream

_**

* * *

Now would it be my fault that you would wake up sweating and panting and saying the name of the girl you like?**_

_Now wait a minute. When did Sakura become a girl I like? She's just a…_

_**Yeah, yeah, a fangirl. Oh sorry. Sakura ain't a girl you like.**_

_Good, you know!_

_**She's a girl you LOVE!**_

_Wh-what!_

_**Why don't you admit that you love the girl? Why do you have to keep up your "Avenger" personality around everyone? Even her?**_

Sasuke sighed. _Where the heck did you come from?_

_**I came from you, duh!**_

**_Quit avoiding my question to you!_**

_Ah! Shuddup! _Sasuke checked his clock. It was 4:30. _Hm…I should pack now. And maybe train after I pack._

_**And be sweaty when you go and wake up Sakura? Don't you dare do that.**_

_Will ya shaddup if I follow what you say?_

_**Um…Well, I'll keep quiet for a while. As long as you start doing what you're supposed to do, I'll shut up.**_

_What am I supposed to do? _Sasuke sighed at himself.

_**Follow your heart.**_

Sasuke sighed at what he said to him. _Follow my heart. _Sasuke pondered on those 3 words. Then he remembered that he was gonna pack.

After packing, he left his house with a backpack full of clothes, food, supplies, scrolls, weapons, and the other stuff. And started walking towards the training grounds.

_**UCHIHA! DON'T YOU DARE DEFY ME!**_

Sasuke sighed again. (AN: He sighs a lot doesn't he?) He turned around and started walking to the other direction. Towards Sakura's house.

When he arrived at Sakura's house, he went through her window since the door is still locked. (AN: Sorry, forgot to mention, Sakura lives alone now. Her parents are well, I don't know.) There he saw Sakura, still asleep, mumbling something.

_Follow my heart?_ Sasuke remembered what his inner self said to him. Then he checked at Sakura.

She was still sleeping. Her chest moved up and down accord to her slow and steady breathing. She was mumbling something about Sasuke (he thinks. Well, who knows?) And to his surprise, she still has his hanky on her forehead. The same handkerchief that he put on her forehead last night.

He only noticed now that he was staring at Sakura for some time now. He suddenly felt heat rise up to his cheeks again.

_Why does she make me feel and act like this?_

_**Coz' you like her, DUH!**_

He quickly shook off his blush and the voice in his head. Then he put his hand on her forehead again to check her temp. It's normal again.

* * *

Sakura felt something pressed on her forehead. She tried to open her eyes and saw, none other than Sasuke!

_I-it's Sasuke! _Sakura thought as she blushed at the sight of him. _What is he doing here!_

_**Idiot! He's here to pick you up! Can't you tell!**_

_Pi-pick me up? Why? Why should he do that?_

_**Can't you remember? You're supposed to go on a mission!**_

She suddenly sat up. She looked at Sasuke's confused face. Her emerald orbs stared at his onyx eyes and vice versa. They were like that for some time. Then her eyes started to look at him from top to bottom.

She noticed that his hair was a bit damp. He was also wearing a white shirt inside a soft black polo shirt and a pair of black shorts.

_

* * *

_

_Why the heck is she staring at me? _Wondered Sasuke.

_**Who do you think won't be surprised to see a man in a girl's bedroom! It's gonna make her think that you were taking advantage of her or something!**_

Sasuke just growled softly at his inner self.

* * *

Sakura stopped looking at Sasuke. "What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sakura softly when she heard Sasuke growl.

"Hn, just get ready to leave in a few minutes," replied Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "Um, Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Hn."

"Can you please leave my room?" requested Sakura. Sasuke immediately stood up and left her room.

_**Now, now. At least you should have told him to stay in the living room or 'I will take a few minutes, so please make yourself at home." Or something like that.**_

_Hey! Will you please just keep quiet for a while. I still have to pack and all._

_**Yeah, yeah. But I assure you that you will still hear from me, girl!**_

_Thank you! _Thought Sakura as she went in the bathroom.

* * *

Outside her room…

Sasuke was leaning on a wall right beside the door to her room.

_**Now Sasuke. No need to be her bodyguard or anything now.**_

_Gr…why the heck won't you shut up!_

_**I'm especially noisy if you're with her! So obviously, I won't shut up!**_

_Then why are you like that?_

_**Coz I'm how you really feel!**_

_That's not true! So just shut up!_

_**Anyway, you should know how you feel about her by now. I told you remember? So just follow my advice and follow your heart!**_

Sasuke groaned at what his inner self said.

* * *

Sakura has finally finished taking a bath and packing her stuff, except for the food and first aid. She wore her usual red dress and black shorts and she tied her hair in the usual fashion with a red ribbon she found.

She went out the door and noticed Sasuke.

He has his head lowered, it seems as if he's sleeping. And she just noticed that his usual forehead protector was not on his forehead so his bangs covered most of his face.

_He's so cute like that. He's just plain adorable!_

_**You're damn right you girl! The Uchiha prodigy is cute!**_

_I think he's asleep._

_**Then wake your sleeping prince up!**_

_H-how will I wake him up?_

_**Don't you know how the prince woke up sleeping beauty?**_

Sakura blushed as she remembered how the prince woke up the princess. _He ki-kissed her._

_**Good girl! Now all you have to do is to do the same!**_

_Wh-what! _Sakura squealed as soft as she can. She didn't want to disturb Sasuke.

She wanted to check if he's really asleep or not.

* * *

Sasuke heard a squeal and lifted his head. He saw Sakura's face so close to his that their noses almost touch.

Then, Sakura tripped on her own two feet. She fell forward and the gap between their faces was gone. Sasuke has caught her body with his arms. Not only that but he caught her lips with his lips too. They stayed in that position for a minute then Sakura moved away. (Sasuke was obviously against the wall so he can't move back)

_Wh-what-what happened!_ Both of them thought as their faces were flushed.

**_YAHOO! HOORAY! WOOHOO!..._** cheered both inner selves.

Sasuke, recovering from the incident earlier, put on back his emotionless, stoic, "Avenger" face. While Sakura still remained flushed and was blushing furiously, her face became as red as her dress.

Sasuke checked his watch, it said, "5:30". "Sakura, it's 5:30 already. Let's go now," he said as he stood up and started walking towards the door. Sakura didn't move so Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"Um…Sasuke, I-I st-still ha-have to ge-get s-so-some fo-f-food and m-me-medi-cine," Sakura stuttered as she lowered her head so Sasuke can't see her face.

"Hn," replied Sasuke. "I'll be waiting at the door," he said coolly as he went to the door again.

Sakura went to the kitchen and got what she needed.

_**You lucky boy! You got your first!**_

Sasuke groaned. _Oh, just shut up! _

_**How could I! Wittle Sasuke just got his first kiss! And from the girl he li-um…LOVES!**_

_**

* * *

C'mon Sakura! You already got enough. Why don't you go back to your knight in shining armor girl.**_

_Bu-but he might really hate me now. Coz' I…_

_**Gr…girl! Don't you dare let fear take over you! You're Haruno Sakura! Now go back to him.**_

_Um…_

**_Go!_** And with that, Sakura left the kitchen and went to Sasuke at the door.

As always, Sasuke was leaning on a wall when Sakura entered.

"Let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn."

And so both of them went through the gates of Konoha towards the forest as the sun rose.

* * *

AN: Here are my replies to your reviews!

**moonlightpath**: thank you for being my first reviewer! Maybe I'll make all three of them!

**young-love**: um…yeah. Sasuke smiled. And I have no more comment on sasuke's inner self.

**HikarinoNakae**: yeah! I'll put a naruhina. And the only reason I said Sakura was annoying and stuff coz it's sasuke's pov

**harukakanata**: yeah…I'll put a nejitenten

**micalily**: yeah I have a wonderful feeling that I'll put a nejitenten. But, why didn't you review

**Princess Sakura Haruno**: I'll definitely put more sasusaku fluff

**Cher**: um…honestly, I'm trying to make sure that Sasuke's inner self would be more…um…different but thanks anyway.

**Krista**: yeah! Here's the new chappie!

**Allyluv**: I definitely added the inner Sasuke voice coz I want mine to be original!

well, here are the people who just reviewed today and I think I'll post the next one tom. Ehehehe…well pls keep on reviewing! Thanks everyone!


	3. First Day in the Forest

A Mission for Two

Reminder: _ehehehe – _thoughts of him/herself

**_Ehehehe _**– thoughts of the inner self

AN: and the song I put in was a real song. Love moves in mysterious ways by Nina. And…I'm sorry **Moonsnow Neko** I haven't replied yours. I'm really sorry and sorry again that's it's a bit confusing but thanks anyway.

* * *

Chapter 3 – First Day in the Forest

Sasuke and Sakura are both walking silently through the forest and are arguing with their inner selves.

**_Come on Sasuke! Why don't you start talking to her or something? You're making her sad you know. _**Then Sasuke unconsciously glanced at Sakura then faced forward again with his emotionless face.

_She did look sad. Hey! I thought you were gonna shut up when I follow my heart!_

_**Yeah I will! But you're not following your heart man!**_

Sasuke growled.

_**

* * *

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Why won't you talk to him?**_

_Coz' he hates me now._

_**Why, my dear?**_

_Coz' I…um, well…_

_**Kissed him. So?**_

_He hates fangirls and any physical contact with them._

_**So you're not his fangirl, you're his teammate. And definitely, he can't hate his teammate now, or he'll never become stronger.**_

_I hope you're right._

**_I know I'm right. I'm always right! _**Then she heard Sasuke growl.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she stopped to face Sasuke.

Sasuke also stopped and faced her. His onyx eyes stared at her emerald orbs and vice versa. They were like that for some time then both of them turned away.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied as he started walking again. Sakura followed him.

"Sakura, which direction should we go?" asked Sasuke even though he isn't looking back at Sakura.

Sakura got a scroll from her pouch and opened it. "We should go west from here," she replied.

The both of them walked towards the town side-by-side.

* * *

The two of them have been walking for quite some time now, stopping only for lunch and rest, so they have walked a considerable distance. It was already nighttime so the both of them stopped, settled down and put up camp.

Their walk was uneventful except for the faint sounds of "Uchiha-kun! Where are you!" and "Sakura-chan!" coming from the direction of Konoha.

"Um…Sasuke-kun," started Sakura as she was cooking their meal while Sasuke was leaning on a tree, resting and facing the sky.

"Hn."

"Um…" stuttered Sakura. _What should I say!_

"Mm," he replied then faced her. She was facing down and playing with the end of her skirt instead of the food.

"Um…hey," started Sasuke. Sakura looked up and faced him. His face wasn't the usual emotionless stoic face but a confused and worried face was on. Sakura wondered why.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she looked at his face. He pointed at something behind her.

"That," he replied. She turned around to see what it was, and then started to panic.

It was their dinner, which consists of some rice and a few eggs, that was almost burnt. Sakura panicked as she tried to remove the food from the fire.

_Oh, no! Our food!_

_**Nice job, Sakura. Almost burning the food you're gonna eat tonight!**_

_Oh, just shut up!_

_**Whatever you say.

* * *

**_

Sasuke watched Sakura's antics as she tried to remove the almost burnt food off the fire with no avail. Even he can't resist to laugh or even just to smile.

_**Hey, Mr. Demon! I thought you were emotionless and doesn't smile anymore.**_

_Hey! Just look at her antics! Even I can't handle my laughter._

_**Whatever man! I wish I could just give up on you! You're too hard to understand!**_

_Then give up on me and leave already! Let me laugh in peace!_

Then he went back on observing Sakura's antics (it was too hot for her). Before he knew it, he was trying to suppress his laughter though letting out a bit of snickering.

Finally, he managed to control himself, putting back his stoic face on and help Sakura remove the food from the fire. He did it effortlessly and put them on their plates.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as Sasuke gave her, her share of the food.

"Whatever," replied Sasuke. The two of them sat by the fire and ate their food silently until Sakura was finished with hers.

"Um…Sasuke," she started as she faced Sasuke, who was still eating his share.

"Hn," he replied as he ate his food, not even glancing at her.

"Did you hear some snickering earlier?" asked Sakura as she put her plate down.

Sasuke finally finished his food and put the plate down. He looked at Sakura and replied, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering where it came from," she replied. "Do you know where it came from?"

"Mm…" _What should I do, dammit! _

_**Answer it!**_

_But I can't lose my image in front of her._

_**Yeah…I believe you. You could lose your image if she's not looking at you, right?**_

_Yeah-I mean, no-I mean…whatever! Just shut up, you!

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun?" she said. He has been quiet for some time already. "I didn't sense any other chakra's other than ours," she said until it hit her.

"Were you the one who snickered, Sasuke-kun?" she asked him. He didn't answer.

Sakura could see that his head was lowered so she couldn't see his face but his hands were clearly on his mouth and he was shaking pretty hard. She could hear snickering sounds again.

And it was clearly coming from him.

"Yeah, it…was…me," he replied softly in between his snickers but Sakura heard it loud and clear.

"What!" she exclaimed. Sasuke had to stop laughing and cover his ears to protect them from the volume of her voice.

"Actually," he started, as he continued laughing softly again because he remembered the incident, "I…was trying to stop laughing." He had one hand rolled into a loose fist to cover his mouth and he was shaking lightly again.

"Sasuke?" Her face filled with shock and surprise. She just couldn't believe it.

_Sasuke, a.k.a. the Avenging Demon and the cold-hearted heartthrob, is laughing in front of me because of what I did. Just like any 15 year old boy would. It was just plain…_

_**Weird? Amazing? Impossible?**_

_Wh-what!_

_**Can't you see it girl? You're finally melting the ice cube after years and years of failure! He's showing emotions again.**_

_Ye-yeah. I guess you're right…

* * *

_

_**Hey! After you're speech about not showing your emotions in front of her, there you go laughing. **_

_Hey! I'm only human with feelings!_

_**Yeah right! I thought you threw those things away a long time ago along with me!**_

_Whatever! Just let me be! _And after that, his inner self tried to argue but he just ignored it and continued laughing.

"Um, Sasuke," Sakura started.

Sasuke, who was wiping tears from laughing looked at her with an unmistakable grin on his face that he couldn't simply just wipe off after laughing like he did. "Yeah?" he replied.

Sakura found herself blushing and her heart soaring. He was smiling at her. _This is heaven! _She was staring into space dreamily and a train of thoughts came out, which consists of mostly Sasuke smiling at her and stuff.

"Um…Sakura?" he said which snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry. By the way, why don't you usually smile when you actually know how to smile?" asked Sakura. She looked really serious in getting Sasuke to answer her.

"Contrary to belief, but I do know how to smile a long time ago, I just didn't," he started as his face returned to its usual emotionless look. **_Yeah, right._** He ignored the voice and continued, "If I did smile like that, I wouldn't be able to live in Konoha, now would I?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you do look really cute when you smile," she said. When she realized what she said, she blushed profoundly.

Sasuke smirked at her remark and said, "Don't you always say that. Anyway, we should go to sleep now. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sasuke," she answered then smiled at him and went to her tent.

"Night, Sakura," he replied as he went inside his.

* * *

Inside Sakura's tent (they don't share a tent)…

Sakura was sitting up, thinking.

_**Hey! Nice job! You made that boy laugh.**_

_Alright! Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna do plan S.S._

_**S.S.?**_

_Sasuke Smile! Plan S.S.! I'm gonna make Sasuke smile more! I'm gonna melt the ice block!_

_**Well, you'll need a lot of energy for that, so go to sleep.**_

_Yeah! _Then she lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

In Sasuke's tent…

Sasuke was still also up, thinking.

_Why the heck did I say all those stuff about her?_

_**I told you, this is the girl you love! She has the power to wrap you around her finger.**_

_Just shut up!_

**_Just quit denying it! You love her, and that's that. Go to sleep._** Sasuke had no more urge to fight his inner self and he just had to lie down to be drifted off by sleep.

* * *

AN: FINALLY! I'M FINISHED! Gallee! I was thinking of a plot so I had to stop and think for a while and now, I'm ready!

Replies:

**moonlightpath**: I don't like hormones, THEY'RE evil. The inner selves are just…inner selves.

**harukakanata**: Thanks! And I will be putting up that chapter soon. Just not yet.

**Bitch**: (grabe! Ayoko tlga mgmura! Kkasar nman etoh!) sorry if you think it's lame and sorry that I have no intention of removing my story. But thanks anyway for reviewing me.

**iluvanime493**: oh yeah! I forgot that in the heat of the moment. But it was Sasuke's first kiss with a girl, right?

**young-love**: thanks. And keep on cheering for them!

**patrisha bautista**: I'm not that great writer but thank you for the compliment.

**random person**: okay. here.

Well, here's another chappie done. And pls don't forget about your favorite among: nejiten, naruhina, shikaino. All you have to do is include your vote with your review.

Thanks!


	4. Day 2

A Mission for Two

Reminder: _ehehehe – _character's own thoughts

**_Ehehehe_** ­– inner self

* * *

Chapter 4 – Day 2

In Konoha…

The usual filled streets of Konoha were empty. No one dared to get out of their homes, unless they are a ninja.

Because once you get out, you're in the area of Sasuke's fangirls. Not just fangirls, but Sasuke's rampaging fangirls.

No one in Konoha (except Kakashi and Tsunade) knows where Sasuke, or Sakura have gone to. And being the loyal rabid fangirls that they are, they went on a mad hunt for any signs of Sasuke, be it a strand of hair, his scent, or his dirty sock.

And they were not the only ones searching for someone in Konoha, Naruto also looked for Sakura. Heck, he even shouted madly the day before.

Thank the heavens for Hinata who managed to calm Naruto down, just enough to make him stop shouting for the rest of the day.

And so, day two of the search of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I bet that forehead-girl took Sasuke away from us," said one of those random fangirls.

"No way! Sasuke hates her!" another fangirl said.

"But their teammates," said another one.

The fangirls kept on bickering, while with Naruto…

"I think that Sasuke-teme took her away!" shouted Naruto.

"But both of us knows that Sasuke doesn't like her the same way she loves him, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, who was walking right beside Naruto.

"Maybe you're right, Hinata," he said with a softer voice than before.

"But why doesn't anyone know where they went?" Hinata asked to herself.

"Aa! But two people know where they went! One of them is me!" said Kakashi with a pop.

"GYAH! Why the heck did you surprise me! Do you want me to die out of fright!" shouted Naruto at Kakashi.

Kakashi slightly winced at Naruto's shouting but easily regained his composure again. "They left to the town of Hidden Fire to assassinate a guy," he said.

"The two of them alone!" shouted not only Naruto but also all of Sasuke's fangirls. Kakashi had to cover his ears to protect his eardrums from getting destroyed.

"But they're teammates," countered Kakashi who was still recovering from the shoutings of Naruto and fangirls.

"Dakedo…" started Naruto wailing his hands to reason when Hinata intervened, playing with her fingers and staring at them.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. But don't you think they can handle themselves? Sasuke is a skilled ninja while Sakura is a medic-nin. I think they'll be fine," said Hinata in her soft yet convincing voice.

Apparently, Hinata's words calmed him down and he wasn't shouting madly as he was earlier. He looked at Hinata, who looked up to him, and smiled a foxy smile at her.

And even though Hinata tries so hard to avoid blushing madly as before, blushed a light shade of pink which is slightly noticeable on her pale white face.

"Thanks, Hinata!" said Naruto as the both of them went to the ramen stand, side by side.

* * *

In the Forest…

Sakura woke up as the sun rose in the east, peeking through the opening in her tent.

Sakura got up and stretched as she got out of her tent. She looked around and she didn't see Sasuke's tent anymore.

_I guess he woke up a long time ago._

She looked around some more and saw Sasuke himself. He was sitting on a branch, dully looking at space.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her but can only see something heading towards him. He instinctively caught it; it was a bottle of water wrapped in a towel. He looked at her curiously then drank all the contents of the bottle and wiped his face with the towel.

Sakura smiled watching at Sasuke. _He's really so cute! And to add to that, he's even cuter when he smiles!_ Sakura sighed softly.

He got down from the branch, landing gracefully on the forest floor. He passed by Sakura who stood her ground and said, "Thanks." Then he went to his bag, which was leaning on a tree trunk, and put in the water bottle, towel, and his kunais and shurikens.

_I can't believe he said thanks to me!_

_**Why the heck are you getting excited! It was just a simple thanks!**_

_But it's the first time he acknowledged me for the first time!_

_**But girl! I know that he can be more gentleman-like! Don't you dare be content with a simple "Thanks"!

* * *

**_

Sasuke was packing his weapons and the things Sakura threw at him.

_Why the heck am I changing? I hardly say anything to anyone and here I am, saying my gratitude to…_

_**Are you really dense or what! Can't you get it! SHE is making you change with a little help from me…Because SHE'S the one you LOVE!**_

_Argh! Just why won't you shut up!_

_**Coz', my boy! You keep denying IT!

* * *

**_

While the two of them, immersed in their own thoughts, five shinobis came out of their hiding places, striking the teammates with their shurikens and kunais.

Or so they intended.

Sasuke got hold of one kunai and used it against the shurikens and kunais that went towards him. Only one shuriken was out of attack range and scratched him at his side.

As for Sakura, she already used a Bushin to take her place and hid among the trees.

Sasuke need not activate his Sharingan, he already took things quite well. He got only 4 scratches, one on his left side (near the stomach), on his right arm, and one on both his legs. The five shinobis were burnt to a crisp because Sasuke used Goukakyuu no Jutsu (the flamethrower!) but controlled it that it won't burn Sakura's tent and their things.

As soon as the five shinobis were dead, Sakura came out of the trees and went to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Hn," replied Sasuke. Then he sat down. Sakura saw all four cuts and began to get some bandage (? the things they use to wrap the wounds…thingy) from her pouch bag and started to cover those cuts.

"You don't have to do this," protested Sasuke as Sakura lifted up his shirt to cover the wound on his side. Sakura continued on what she was doing.

"I have to do it!" she said in return. "It's the least that I can do after what you have done," she added. Sasuke couldn't do anything to protest.

After Sakura bandaged all his wounds, she immediately got up. "I have to make breakfast," she said.

She turned around, but suddenly Sasuke caught her wrist. Sakura immediately looked at him. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her directly in the eyes, onyx clashed with emerald. "Did they hurt you?" he asked he asked with a hint of concern found in his voice. Sakura blushed.

"N-no," she replied, stuttering. _He is actually worried about me!_ She squealed in her mind.

As soon as he heard her reply, he let go of her. "Good," he said. She went back to getting some food prepared for their breakfast.

Sasuke also got up and went to her tent, and started packing the tent. Sakura immediately stopped on what she was doing and went to him.

"Sasuke-kun! You don't have to do that! I'm the one who's supposed to do that! It's my tent!" she protested, trying to pull Sasuke away from her tent.

But Sasuke was definitely stronger than her and continued on what he was doing. "Just worry about breakfast. As soon as we eat, we leave," he said. Sakura stopped pulling him and smiled. Sasuke stole a glance from Sakura, which evolved into a stare.

Sakura's smile had a big effect on him. Her smile wasn't the usual proud-kind of smile, it was a sweet and entrancing kind. It was the gentlest thing that Sasuke was hit with. Her smile was different from any other smile she gave him. It was the type of smile that can only be found on her face, the only kind of smile that can make him smile too.

Because of her smile, a smile managed to tug its way on Sasuke's lips. It was a kind of smile that feels natural to do, even if he rarely smiles.

And because of his smile, she became entranced. It made her forget the world and reality, only knowing herself and him.

Both of them entranced each other, faces moving closer. Eyes trapped in the other's, both of them lost track of reality. Until a strong gust of wind came and made them return to reality.

Sakura was extremely flushed, realizing what they were doing and what they were about to do. While Sasuke managed to catch himself from either blushing or being flushed like Sakura, he lost the smile and returned the ever-scowling-face again.

Both of them returned to what they were doing, reminiscing on what occurred earlier.

_**Sakura my dear? Why didn't you continue? You were so close yet so far!**_

_Honestly, I'm quite thankful for that breeze! It saved me from making Sasuke hate me more._

_**And how can you tell that he will hate you more? He shows as much consideration to his friends as much as his enemies. Except with you though.**_

_Wh-what do you mean!_

_**As you said, he became grateful to you and even became concerned. Maybe because you made him laugh?**_

_Please stop picking on me._

_**Dear, dear. I'm not picking on you, I'm stating the facts that you can't intake. Honestly girl! You're becoming very dense when it comes to him!**_

Sakura couldn't reply to what her inner self has told her. _Maybe she's right. _She thought about what she said to her while cooking breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke finally finished putting down the tent and packing it. Now, he sat by a tree, leaning on its trunk.

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk. So close yet so far, huh?**_

_Why won't you just shut up?_

_**Because my boy, your ever so dense and stubborn head won't process and accept what I'm saying!**_

_Fine! I admit! I love Sakura! Happy now! So leave my head!_

_**But Sasuke, I'm not sure if you really mean it…**_

_I mean it! I love her with all that I am! Now leave my head!_

_**But boy, you need my guidance!**_

Sasuke was about to think back at his inner self when he heard Sakura's angelic voice calling him. **_My influence on you is becoming more and more noticeable! _**

"Hn," he replied, standing up and walking towards her.

"Here! Breakfast!" she said as cheerfully as always as she gave him a plate with his breakfast on it.

Both of them ate their breakfast in silence. No one even attempted to break the tension that hangs in the air.

After breakfast, both of them stood up, got their things and left to go to the town of Hidden Fire.

* * *

_Can this be love I'm feeling right now_

_I love the feeling it's giving me now_

_A voice inside me is guiding me now_

_It's telling me now_

_To take your hand and say

* * *

_

_**Sasuke! Why won't you even hold her hand! You always walk side by side so why not!**_

_Oh just shut up! I already admitted to you that I love her! What else do you want me to do!_

_**Admit your love to her, duh!

* * *

**_

_**Why won't you take the initiative! Hold his hand or something!**_

_I-I can't! I'm afraid…_

_**You keep repeating you love him so why not show him!**_

Both of them kept silent as they walked side by side, managing their own thoughts.

But little did they know, their hands unconsciously moved from their sides and found the other's.

And both of them walked hand in hand, fingers entwined with the other's, going to the town of the Hidden Fire.

* * *

AN: Oh yeah! I'm finally done! I'm finishing this after my first day at school. Grabe! As in! dami na kayang assignments! Gallee! Anyway, the song I put in there was Can this be love by Sarah Geronimo ( I was listening to it while typing…)

And…

**December Jewel**: thanks that you love his inner self. I love it too!

**patrisha bautista**: good you like my story and unfortunately not everyone likes it. Oh well…

**Moonsnow Neko**: WAAAAHHHHHH! I owe you big time! Being an idiot that I am, I'm really sorry! And thanks!

**lilacfairy88**: thanks that you like the inner selves "thingy". And eh kasi naman yun yung pinapakinggan ko nung sinusulat ko ung other chappie.

**lavender-stone**: pls don't die! I'll be blamed! And I'm definitely convinced to finish this till the end!

**Eruanne of the Woodland Realm**: hoy ate! Ty sa pagreview! Kahit di mo nga maintindihan…

**young-love**: of course! Nothing's too late for Sasuke! He can melt!

**Cher**: good that you laugh till you drop! i didn't realize that I was THAT funny. I won't fail you! salutes LOVE YA TOO!

**Jellypops**: ya! And here it is!

**i am a person u know hu is beside u ryt now... AHH! MUMO! JOKE!... and dat is my name...BOW**: wow…ang tyaga mo naman itype ganito kahaba. Well, cnabi mo na sa akin kung cno ka so I don't have to guess hu u r…ryt? And I didn't suffer, I just copy paste it.

To all those who have reviewed and put up with my long typing time…THANKS YOU!


	5. Day 3 in Konoha

A Mission for Two

AN: Sorry for the inconvinience . . . uh . . . i should hav re-edited this but i lost it. so . . . here it is again . . . and uh . . . tom . . . the new chapter will be up coz it's my birthday . . .yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor Sasuke. Nor Sakura . . . and the other characters. . .

* * *

Chapter 5- Day 3 in Konoha

After Kakashi popped a day ago and announced that Sasuke and Sakura went on a mission, Konoha is not being rampaged anymore by Sasuke's fanclub. Actually, it's quite peaceful.

"Hey, Ino!" said a man tiredly chasing after an annoyed blonde. Well, almost…

"Why won't you stop chasing after me, Shikamaru?" replied Ino angrily as she faced Shikamaru with her tear-filled eyes.

"I won't stop even if I wanted to," replied Shikamaru. Then he pulled Ino away from the main streets unwillingly, to the nearest alley. "Why won't you stop crying?" asked Shikamaru to an almost crying Ino.

"Why won't you stop following me even if you don't want to," asked Ino, holding back her tears as her eyes started to fill up.

"Coz you're my teammate," he replied as calm as ever. Ino looked even angrier.

"That's all! Coz we're teammates! That's why you put up with me! Coz we're—" shouted Ino before she was pulled by the brunette's strong arms into his chest.

"Of course not," said Shikamaru softly in her ear. Ino hardly tried to struggle within his embrace, it felt too warm and secure, just what she needed now.

Then she burst into tears into his chest, her warm tears were soaked up by his shirt.

He didn't care that she cried on him, nor did he care that he was getting soaked in her tears. "It's alright now," he said in the softest voice possible stroking her hair as she held on his shirt as if it was a life-preserver.

"I-I, I already don't know what to do, Shika-kun," she started speaking in between her sniffles, hiccups and sobs. Shikamaru was quite shocked when he was called Shika-kun but he didn't show it, he was too busy trying to comfort her.

"Ever since Sasuke was here, I always had someone to look up, someone to admire, and someone to love. Or so I thought. When he left, I immediately felt lost. The time I used to admire him is gone now so I don't know what to do so I—" she continued before Shikamaru interrupted her.

"Now, now Ino it's alright now," he started. "Now you can start anew. Live life without that Uchiha," he said. Apparently, Ino's sobs were becoming softer.

"But Shika-kun, I don't know how to live life without Sasuke-kun," said Ino, still grasping tightly on Shikamaru's shirt.

"It's alright." He said. "It's alright. I'm here to help you. And I will be here all the time," he continued.

Ino looked up, her usual sky blue eyes were red and puffy, but she had a small smile on her lips. "In this alley?" she asked jokingly, loosening her hold on Shikamaru's shirt.

Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah, if you want," he replied. Ino giggled. So did Shikamaru. Then Ino did the unexpected (unless you expected this!).

She kissed Shikamaru on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shikamaru was shocked at first. Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, Ino finished it.

She looked at Shikamaru sweetly yet guiltily (is there such a word?). Shikamaru slightly frowned at her.

"Sorry," she said. She let go of Shikamaru and tried to move away from Shikamaru but she can't, he was still holding her.

"You're so troublesome," he said as his face moved forward, capturing her lips for another kiss. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, making this one more heated and romantic. (sorry, I'm having a hard time describing it coz I'm a kid!)

The two of them broke away, catching their breaths. Then the two of them looked at the other and smiled at each other. Then both of them left that alley, hand in hand, fingers entwined.

* * *

In a more peaceful place in Konoha…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" shouted a loud voice making all the animals run in fright. (sigh, wrong again…)

"Naruto-kun, I don't think you have to shout," said a soft voice coming from the ever sweet Hyuuga Hinata.

"But I know I beat him once!" shouted Naruto again. Neji smirked at his remark.

"The past was the past! I'm stronger and better now!" replied Neji with his monotone voice.

"Naruto, there's no doubt that Neji's getting stronger! He's beaten you five times!" said Tenten as she watched them sitting on an elevated ground.

The four of them were in the training grounds. Naruto and Neji were sparring/fighting while Tenten and Hinata watched the boys.

And actually, the reason Naruto lost for 5 times ain't because he's weak. He could be 10 times stronger than Neji if he really tried. No, the reason he kept on loosing is because of the blue haired Hyuuga girl that keeps on cheering for him. The ever timid, ever supporting, ever angelic, Hyuuga Hinata. (see her effect on him?)

She was the source of his strength before and up until now. But she always makes him weak when she cheers for him. She makes him lose his concentration so… he loses. As simple as that.

Naruto knew long ago that Hinata had an effect on him, but he didn't know why. Now he knew…it is because he loves her. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke left, he became less dense than he actually was! He became more in touch with his feelings and understood what's wrong with him and why does she, his angel, Hinata, have a great effect on him.

Yet he never showed his emotions fully to her, only subtle ways like calling her "Hinata-chan", treated her ramen, talking about his dreams, her dreams, and other subtle ways.

Little did Naruto know that his (yes, HIS) Hinata-chan also felt the same way as he did to her. Even though she stopped blushing as madly as before, she still plays with her fingers when she talks to Naruto.

She loves his company, and now that the two of them are teammates, they have a lot of time together, alone. (Now don't you dare start thinking…those kinds of thoughts!) Though she hasn't shown how much she loves Naruto to Naruto yet, she tries to take the subtle yet noticeable ways that she could think of. Like giving him a towel after he trains, helping him pick up his weapons and walk with him home.

"One more!" shouted Naruto at Neji.

"Fine," replied Neji in his calm manner.

"Can you please do that later?" said Kakashi as he popped out of nowhere.

Everyone was slightly intimidated and surprised with Kakashi's entrance but kept their ground and did not shout or scream.

"Hm…" Kakashi said, "something's wrong here."

"What's your problem?" asked Tenten to quench everyone's curiosity.

"Well…first of all, why isn't Naruto screaming his head off on me?" he replied. Everyone looked at Naruto, who sweat dropped.

"Um…why are you looking at me like that!" shouted Naruto at them. "Quit staring at me like that!" shouted Naruto. And everyone's attention went back to Kakashi.

"Number two: why ain't Tenten training with Neji? Are you sick of her or something Neji?" asked Kakashi at them.

Now, everyone looked at the two teammates, Tenten who blushed a shade of red while Neji blushed a shade of pink that only a Hyuuga would notice.

"I-it's not like that!" said Tenten. "Right, Neji?" she asked to support what she said.

"Hn," replied Neji with the blush still stuck on his face. Hinata was smiling to herself.

"Well, never mind!" said Kakashi as he left in a puff of smoke. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So why was he here?" asked Neji.

"…" is the only reply he got.

"Oh!" said Kakashi as he popped back to the training grounds in mid-air. "I forgot to mention!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"That you can fly?" continued Naruto.

"That's there an invisible tree there?" tried Tenten.

"That you can focus your chakra to float?" attempted Neji.

"Um…That you have a special bloodline?" asked Hinata.

Kakashi looked at them confused. "No way that I can fly! I have trained pet dogs!" replied Kakashi as the invisible dogs appeared standing on top of each other. And Kakashi is sitting on top of the pile's head. Everybody stared and sweatdropped again.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"I came here to talk to you, Neji, Tenten," said Kakashi.

"Us?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, only the two of you," signaling Naruto and Hinata to leave.

"Fine! We get the message!" said Naruto as he got Hinata's hand and the two of them left.

"I need you two to ensure the safety of the village of the Hidden Fire," he said in a serious voice.

"Ain't Uchiha and Haruno working there?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, but I'm sure of a battle there so I want both of you there to ensure the safety of the people," replied Kakashi. "I also forgot, both of you should bring some formal clothes coz' you have to go to a party too."

"That's all?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. So bye!" Kakashi said as he left with his pet chocobo.

"Formal clothes?" Neji said.

"Yeah, Neji. So?" asked Tenten.

"I don't have any," said Neji.

"That's alright! I'll help you buy some!" said Tenten cheerfully. "But how do you know that you don't have any formal clothes?"

"I checked this morning, as I got some clothes to wear for today, I don't have any formal clothes in there," replied Neji in his monotone as he started to walk away. And so did Tenten.

"Oh," was her reply.

"Being a Hyuuga, why won't he have any formal clothes?" asked Naruto as he witnessed everything with Hinata by his side in the trees.

"Um…I want them to spend more time together," Hinata replied softly.

"What! So you stole his formal clothes!" exclaimed Naruto. Hinata nodded as she played with her fingers.

"Wow, Hinata-chan! You can be daring too!" said Naruto proudly as if it was him.

"…I'm only doing this to catch someome's attention," she said softly as she continued to play with her fingers.

"What did you say, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto loudly.

"Mm. Nothing!" she replied as she shook her head.

"Anyway, you're a genius, Hinata-chan! You're amazing!" exclaimed Naruto as he kissed her cheek.

Then both of them blushed quite madly after what Naruto did. So Naruto decided to change the topic.

"Um… let's eat ramen!" said Naruto with the blush still on his whiskered cheeks.

"Okay," replied Hinata. And the two of them went down the tree and walked side by side.

* * *

AN: Uh . . . here are the old replies . . . I won't reply them anymore . . . k?

And the replies:

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess: **here's my update. Sorry if it's not as cute as usual.

**Harukakanata: **don't worry about saying cute! I admit it is cute. Thanks.

**Moonlightpath: **Ya! Um…thanks.

**December Jewel: **here! I've finally continued it. And I'm also scared of those fangirls too. shudders

**Purehaku: **talaga! Pinoy ako! And I'll try to r and r your story. D best Pinoy!

**Barby: **it's hard to put them in a relationship without oocness. It'll eventually change that the two of them will have one with oocness. But I think I can manage!

**Angelicninja: **Here you go! Naruhina!

**Krissel Himura: **ala akong magagawa. Opinyon nya un kaya iwanan mo na. salamat po.

**animeli0us: **Here's the update! Ya! The inner voices are funny.

**ahnigurL: **Um… sorry it's not sasusaku. Maybe the next chapter.

**GuesS huuuuu: **ikaw b yan? Kung ikaw nga…tnx ah!

**Freakenout: **thank you for saying that.

**Christine: **this is the fastest for now. Here you go.

**twighlight16: **you don't owe me anything. I really liked your fic so I said that. And thank you.

**ligice76: **hahaha. Thank you!

**Patrisha: **ur scaring me! Bka ako ung pagalitan ah! And pinoy d BEST!

**HarunoSakura's tears: **ya! Keep on reading! And I didn't forget! Just took some time!

**Jellypops: **I finally finished. But it might not be that wonderful

**The Shadow Alchemist: **I kinda like full metal but not that much. Maybe I'll read it one day. ;D

Um…here you go! Pls r and r! tnx!


	6. Panic!

A Mission for Two

By angelady

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own Sasuke's inner voice.

* * *

6 – Panic!

It was an ordinary day for the two on a mission. Sakura prepares breakfast while Sasuke packs their tents and equipments. It is like this everyday after THAT day. Since yesterday…

**_Sasuke! Why aren't you making your move, idiot!_** Shouted a voice in his head as he was about to finish packing his own tent.

_What do you mean? _Shouted Sasuke back at the voice.

**_Boy! It's so obvious that you love her and she loves you! So make your move now!_** Replied the same voice in Sasuke's head.

_Gr…dammit! Just shut up! I'm packing here!_ Replied Sasuke at the voice.

**_NO! SO JUST GO!_ **Shouted the voice in his head, giving Sasuke's body a small electric shock run through his body, making him stop packing his tent and let go of it.

_Damn you!_

* * *

As always, Sakura was cooking their breakfast when she heard he inner voice sigh.

_I'm afraid to ask. But what's wrong?_ Her inner voice sighed again.

_**My dear, isn't it obvious? My very big problem is you.**_

_Me! What have I done this time!_

_**Why won't you do anything now! You've always competed with other girls on how much you love Sasuke. But now, when you two are alone, you won't do anything! What's wrong with you!**_

_I-I don't know. It's Sasuke…He might not like the attention I give him._

_**Idiot! After laughing AND smiling at you, do you think that Sasuke doesn't like the attention you give him!**_

_May-maybe you're right…_

_**Finally! You have won the grand prize! Why did it take you like FOREVER…!**_

Then Sakura heard a soft thump. Sakura put the food out of the fire and immediately ran towards Sasuke who had a pissed expression on his face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sakura ever so gently.

"Hn," he replied, picking the half-packed tent up and continued packing it.

She didn't believe him at all, so she tried and check his temperature and stuff. It was so un-Sasuke like if he suddenly stops what he does or even becomes careless.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke as Sakura felt his forehead to check his temperature.

"Are you sick or anything at all?"

"No, I'm not," he replied as he gently pulled her hand off his forehead.

* * *

As Sakura was about to finish cooking their food, a few ninjas came out of their hiding places and attacked the two.

Sakura was to hide among the trees as Sasuke finished off the ninjas. Sasuke easily handled two out of the four ninjas, while Sakura used some of her genjustus on the other two.

He handled the last two pretty easily. Or so he thought. He hadn't realized this until Sakura suddenly fainted.

"Hey, Sakura!" he said as he caught her from the tree tops. He immediately saw blood dripping from her side and a kunai sticking out.

Then it all clicked…

_No way…_

_**Yes way…**_

_No way…_

_**Yes way…**_

_No way…_

_**Yes…what are arguing about again?**_

_Shaddup! Sakura's hurt! And badly! Because of me!_

**_Well, ya. It is your fault that she did get hurt, badly, ya know._**

_Yeah I know! Now shaddup!_

Sasuke's inner started arguing on why it's Sasuke's fault and stuff, but Sasuke ignored it as usual. He was just too concerned about Sakura.

Sasuke, who seemed less composed and Sasuke-looking as usual, laid Sakura down, removed the kunai, and packed all their things as quickly as he can and took off with Sakura and some of their stuff.

_Darn, I wish I knew how to stop the blood from bleeding! _

**_Sorry, wish denied. You should have listened to Sakura. But no…you're high and mighty attitude always had to come first. You're pride had to be protected, now shouldn't it? And of course, …_** the inner voice continued.

_Oh just shaddup!_He mentally shouted. And for the first time, his inner voice actually listened and followed it.

Sasuke, who really had no knowledge on how to heal or cure or both of the above, improvised to at least cover up Sakura's still bleeding wound. He dug into his bag to look for that something to cover Sakura's wound. He found nothing.

He almost tried to look in Sakura's bag but…

_**Don't you dare do that idiot! What might you see in there?**_

Sasuke didn't even imagine what was in there. _A bit too much for me._ He repeated in his head. He dug into his bag again.

**_You're really an idiot, aren't you Uchiha Sasuke!_** Rang a familiar voice in his head.

He found in his bag, on the top of all his things, the same towel Sakura threw at him two days back. He used it to hopefully cover up the wound until he reaches his destination or at least meet a passerby who knows how to treat other people along the way.

So, at the campsite, where they previously rested, lied a tent, some almost cooked food, a half-opened and half-filled bag full of weapons, some food, and other stuff.

Sasuke only brought their bags filled with their respective clothes only. That's all.

As Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, Sasuke became less and less Sasuke-like. Like he was another person other than Sasuke.

For one, he avoided the ninjas who obviously came from the sound country and/or akatsuki. Maybe some under Orochimaru and Itachi. But no… he avoided them all. If ever he encountered any. It was only a thought. He actually didn't meet anyone on the way.

Secondly, his face is flushed, he is losing his balance, and he keeps muttering on how stupid he is coz he let Sakura get hurt pretty badly.

**_Which is totally true!_** Replied his inner voice everytime he mumbled about it.

And of course, beads of sweat ran down his face, his stomach is finally feeling the effects of not having breakfast, and so is his whole body. His body is also worn out from all the jumping and avoiding and stuff.

Overall, Sasuke looked and is panicked. A mode, just like avenger-mode, happy-mode (if he has), idiotic-mode (when he argues to himself), ordinary mode (when he is just Sasuke), he wishes never to use again.

And so he continued with no rest and food.

_Finally! The town is already in sight! _He told himself as he was already nearing the town.

Until he fainted.

* * *

AN: Okie! Sorry if I had to make Sasuke a little…uh…ooc. I know it sucks that he has to change but…you know…oh well. Um…the next chappie won't be until like…next month? And do you know what's the English of halungkat? Coz that seems to fit what Sasuke did to his bag. Pls tell me!

And for your reviews: fdhsfg (um…thank you for reviewing…), darkmagic6594 (I haven't stopped, I just need time…), patrisha (it's not fishy…ewan lang eh…), haruno uchiha (thank you po. Maganda nga po ba tlga?), saishenoyama (thank you po, at nejiten nga…), Jacqueline (sori po pro di ako pinoy. Pinay po ako and proud to be! Thank you sa review), hagane-girl (unga ka tlga mae sor. Kulang ka pa ng email ad ko at ala kang desenteng review! Mgreview k nga ng desente! not about me ah! about the fic! at di ot!)


	7. Brother and Child

A Mission for Two

By angelady

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Even Sasuke and Sakura. And Sakura's inner voice. Only Sasuke's inner voice.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Brother and Child

"Hm… When do you think they'll wake up?"

No reply.

"Yeah, maybe… Won't know until they do right?"

Still no reply.

_What the heck was that?_ Sasuke asked himself after hearing the voice of what seems to belong to a little girl.

**_Duh! She was talking to someone! Can't you tell the obvious? Or are you trying to be stupid? Or you really are stupid? _**Shouted a voice in his head.

_Shut up! Damn headache…Why can't I even open my eyes? Damn it all! _Then everything went blank.

Sasuke groaned as the morning sun woke him up. "Where the heck am I?" he asked himself softly as he tried to shield his eyes from the sunlight with his arm. **_Duh! Some place you have no idea of! Can't you tell that yourself? _**Replied his inner voice.

_I can see that! Geez… what's up with you! You've been such a pain! What the heck is your problem!_

_**Can't you tell what my problem is? **_

_No…that's why I'm asking you!_

_**You! You're my problem!**_

Sasuke was about to reply his inner voice's answer when he noticed something important.

Sakura's missing.

Sasuke finally looked around his surroundings. It was a simple room with one bed, one window, one table, one chair, and one door. His door out of the Sakura-less room.

He got out of bed, ignoring the headache from getting up quickly and the voice in his head repeating '**_idiot! What could have happened to her now! …_**', and went out of the room.

He ended up in a corridor. To his left were two more doors and to his right, a door and stairs going down. He chose the stairs and went down immediately.

And it was attached to the kitchen. And in the kitchen was a man who looked like …

"Itachi," said Sasuke in a low growl when he saw the man.

* * *

Itachi turned around and looked at the boy who called him. The boy's eyes were full of anger and hatred. Yet Itachi smiled at the boy and asked, "Yeah?"

* * *

Sasuke felt all his anger and hatred come back to him that moment he saw the man's face.

The man looked so much like Uchiha Itachi, from every strand of his hair to his build, even to his voice. But this Itachi doesn't have sharingan. And this Itachi is wearing a white apron and is holding a spatula on his right.

Yet even at this sight, Sasuke's anger and hatred continues to fill him up that not even his inner voice can stop him.

Sasuke was about to activate his Sharingan when he heard the voice of whom he was looking for.

"Sae, you can't just put them there," said a certain pink haired medic-nin from outside.

"Okay," replied a smaller voice. The same voice that Sasuke heard earlier.

Then he immediately looked around to where the voices were coming from.

* * *

From the backyard, Sakura entered the house with a little girl named Sae.

Sae is a young girl with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. She is very cheery and energetic. She also has three pets, three dogs named Cyra, Fluffy, and Alea.

Both of them are carrying some dried clothes to be folded inside.

"Sae, you can't just put them there," said Sakura sweetly to the little girl.

"Okay," replied Sae sweetly to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Sae entered the kitchen through the backdoor, with the laundry, and they saw Sasuke and Itachi.

"So you have finally woken up, mister?" asked Sae innocently to Sasuke.

"Hn," was all he replied.

"So, Sasuke, it seemed you have finally met Itachi?" she asked him.

"Hn."

"It's nice to meet you," started Itachi with a smile, "I'm Mino Itachi and my sister is Mino Sae," he said as Sae politely bowed.

"Hn."

"This is my companion, Sasuke," she started. "Thank you very much for letting us stay here again."

"No, it's alright," replied Itachi. "Though it would be nice to know why were you two in the middle of the forest?"

"We'll gladly tell you," she replied. "After we're finished with the laundry, right Sasuke?" she added glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have a chance to reply when he was shoved with a pile of laundry into his arms. "Please bring them to the room nearest to the stairs, I'll arrange them after I get the last pile," she instructed Sasuke, smiling sweetly at him.

Automatically, as if his body had a mind of its own, followed Sakura's instructions and went upstairs.

_Why the heck am I doing this! I'm Uchiha Sasuke of the proud Uchiha clan! Why the heck am I doing chores in a house that I don't even live in! _

_**Simple, you're as tame as a puppy when Sakura orders you.**_

_I'm Uchiha Sasuke! No one…_

_**Orders you around… You're so predictable. **_

_I still shouldn't be doing this!_

_**But you're doing it, right Uchiha Sasuke?**_

Sasuke just growled. He had no chance of winning their argument, he was already doing what Sakura instructed so his inner voice has won from the beginning.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity for Sasuke, and a few minutes for Sakura, the clothes are finally fixed and clean as they should.

The seven of them, including the dogs, are in the living room.

"Uh, you see, Sasuke and I are merchants, and, uh, we were mugged by several bandits. Though we were lucky to be alive, we lost most of our stuff," Sakura told them as an excuse. She glanced knowingly at Sasuke, who was in deep thought at the moment.

_**Nice story! And who do you think you're fooling? You're not even wearing a merchant's clothing and you're saying you've been robbed! How the heck could they rob you guys if you ain't got decent stuff to begin with!**_

_Well, could you think of any other story that won't say that we're both ninjas assigned to kill a guy?_

_**Yeah! About a dozen of them! And ten times better than that lame sorry excuse!**_

Sakura was about to reply to her inner voice when Itachi unknowingly intervened. "That makes sense, but why were you two hugging when Sae and I saw both of you the first time?" Sakura blushed and glanced at Sasuke, who she could have sworn to have a little color on his cheeks, even momentarily.

"Uh, that's because…" she started, thinking of a good excuse to that question as her face returned to its normal color.

_I'm so sorry, Sasuke! _She shouted in her mind, over and over and over.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who seems to be thinking for an answer to that question, too.

He thought all he could and he could only arrive with one decent answer to that question.

_I hope that she thought of another answer with that big brain of hers.

* * *

_

Sakura took a deep breath before she could reply.

"It's because…we're fiancés."

* * *

AN: sorry for the long time to update, sorry for its shortness. and sorry for the cliffie. Um… think of this as my early Christmas gift and New Year gift. Sorry it took so long because super many the homework in my wonderful school. And I also have to read a novel named Noli me Tangere. And to think its our Christmas break.

If you want to flame me with what I did, go ahead, I'll wait for it.

And starting from now on, I'll call Sasuke's inner voice as Sasiv and Sakura's inner voice as Sakiv.

I am also aware with the new reply system and I'll use it for my next chapter.

So I would like to thank:

**XxFadedSakuraxX** (thanks, and you'll always see Sasiv in the chapters about Sasusaku), **shinobi-Sakura** (go ahead and flame me but thanks for looking for my story), **lexy499** (thank you), **animeli0us** (sorry its not soon but thanks anyway), **Samantha **(uh…thank you and I'll try to update ASAP next time), **kyoharu-chan **(thanks, and I'll continue), **YingYang-chan** (thank you too), **sasukerocks **(here's the more, and thanks), **Neji x Tenten** (thank you, and nejiten will be in the next chapters, I promise), **BestSister **(thanks, glad you liked it), **Tears like Crystals **(thank you that you liked it), **Celestartial Blossoms**(thank you for the translation and … thanks), (thanks, and I'm sure to finish this til the end), **Sakura-Girl 2005** (thanks, and you're lucky to find someone like hagane-girl), **hagane-girl** (tnx nlng mae), **lilkidz** (thanks, happy you liked it too), **renismine** (slmt dn panj), **Konoha Gaurdian** (thanks for following hagane-girl's advice), **FrostFire333** (thanks, and I'll try to pair them…somehow), **Ayumi-Aldaba** (sori po na medyo ooc si Sasuke, salamat rin po), **HolySorceress** (thanks and glad you find Sasiv funny), **iluvsasukeandrobin**(thank you, but can you understand Filipino?)


	8. Jealous

A Mission for Two

By Angelady

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Not even Sasuke and Sakura. And Sakura's inner voice. Only Sasuke's inner voice.

Notes:

**_Hi_** – SASIV (Sasuke's inner voice)/SAKIV (Sakura's inner voice)

_Hi_ – Sasuke/Sakura thoughts

* * *

Chapter 8 – Jealous

* * *

Sasuke was clutching on the sofa so hard that it would probably be destroyed if he continued to add more of his pressure on it. It's not his fault he can feel all his muscles and nerves twitching, while his self control is slowly being wasted just controlling his body to not show his twitching and to not annihilate everything. It's not his fault that he can't say anything because he might say something offensive that could destroy the reasoning that Sakura provided. It's not his fault that his inner voice has now started to scold him for something, which Sasuke learned to ignore after it shouted several times at him in his mind. It's not his fault that he didn't think of an answer before Sakura so he could have avoided all of his inner torture. None of it is his fault. Nor is it the fault of Sakura, who said the thing that created Sasuke's inner torture and the torture on the wonderful sofa owned by Mino Itachi and Mino Sae, who sat right in front of them.

_**Firstly, DON'T KILL THE POOR SOFA OF ITACHI AND SAE!**_

_BUT DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID!_

_**Of course, I did . . . You're not deaf, now are you?**_

_What's the relation of my possible lack of hearing to our problem!_

_**Duh! If you're deaf, then I can't hear a thing too!**_

_Just shut up!_

_**And why should I!**_

_Coz' I told you so!_

And so they continued their argument.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to do or say anymore. She hoped that Sasuke would have something to say as she glanced at him. All she saw was Sasuke, with his eyes closed shut, arms pinned to his sides, hands clutching tightly on the sofa, and a bit of twitching in the area around his eyes. He seems to be pissed. And not just pissed, really really really very very super duper pissed off. As in! If he were drawn as a cartoon character, he would be shouting like a maniac with steam blowing off his ears and nose. But no . . . That is Uchiha Sasuke. So he tries to remain as calm as possible. Even if Sakura, the girl who has the capacity to change him, and even make him laugh, can pass THE line. And she did.

_**Sakura, my dear, what have you said!**_

_I-I-I don't know . . . It was the only thing that was on my mind that seemed reasonable._

**_Dear, there can be many more excuses than 'fiancé'? I mean, with that big brain of yours, you make real pathetic excuses. And I mean real pathetic._**

_Well, I'm sorry! Would you care to share a better excuse than merchants and fiancés?_

**_Well . . ._** SAKIV started before Sae asked.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sasuke-niisan, Sakura-neesan?" asked Sae innocently as she watched his reaction change from being extremely calm to extremely pissed.

"Nothing . . ." she mumbled.

Itachi moved from his seat and sat beside her to hear her better. "What?" he asked, smiling sweetly at her.

She couldn't understand. Why would he smile so sweetly at her? And to add to that, he sorta kinda looked like Sasuke when he smiled liked that in the forest and she remembered the incident that followed after. And that thought brought a blush on her face.

* * *

Sasuke managed to calm down considerably since his inner voice decided to shut up, and glanced at Sakura's direction. What he saw only pissed him even more than what Sakura said.

Itachi was smiling sweetly at Sakura, who in turn was blushing madly.

**_Jealous . . . Jealous . . ._** sang his inner voice.

_What!_ he growled back at SASIV.

**_Jealous . . . Jealous . . . wittle Sasuke's Jealous . . _**. continued SASIV in a squeaky little voice.

_Who's jealous!_ Sasuke shouted in his mind.

**_You. Ain't it obvious? _**replied SASIV.

_Shut up!_

_**No way! I like my song.**_

And so SASIV continued to sing his new 'song'.

Sasuke hated to admit it but SASIV was right. He was jealous. In fact he was green with jealousy. And so he continued to torture the sofa which he had no possession of.

* * *

Itachi seemed to notice her reaction and made a move. He stretched his arms so that his right arm would be around her shoulders.

Sakura noticed this and she didn't know what to do. Except stay calm and sit down.

Sasuke on the other hand, had a different approach to Itachi's move.

He, in turn due, to instinct, stretched out his left arm, wrapped it around Sakura's petite waist, and pulled her closer to his body. While his right hand pulled her head onto his chest.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Sasuke did everything while she just followed his lead and laid her head onto his head. She could feel his tense breathing and she could hear his heart beating quickly. It was so soothing for her. She closed her eyes so that she could enjoy his touch though she knows he doesn't like this at all.

He couldn't understand why the heck was he hugging her oh so protectively.

"See oniichan, you obviously have no hope for her. She has a protective and dedicated fiancé. Maybe too protective for you," she said to Itachi as she watched them from her seat with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied Sae. "Sorry Sakura, sorry Sasuke," he added as he turned his head towards his direction.

"You could let me go now," Sakura mumbled softly that only Sasuke could hear.

He let her go and turned towards the window, which was beside the front door.

"It's getting dark now," he said as he noticed the sky.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Itachi, who was being glared evilly by Sasuke.

"So, Sakura-neesan wouldn't sleep with me right? She would sleep with her _fiance_, right?" asked Sae to Itachi.

"It seems so," replied Itachi.

"Uh . . . do you have a spare bed?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, we'll bring it to your room," replied Itachi calmly.

"Hn," said Sasuke as he went up back to his room.

"Wait for me, Sasuke!" Sakura said as she followed him on his way to his room.

Upstairs, in Sasuke's room, Sasuke entered first, followed by Sakura who closed the door behind them. The extra bed wasn't there yet.

"Uh . . . Sasuke," she started.

"Hn," he replied.

"Thanks," she said softly as she hugged him from behind, her hands attached at his chest, her body pressed on to his back.

He felt heat rise up to his cheeks but he tried to shake it off.

He broke her hug, which definitely hurt her.

_I just thought he liked me. . . I guess he was just doing it to save me from Itachi and to make the excuse real . . ._ she thought sadly. _Well, that's Uchiha Sasuke for you . . ._

The door was slightly ajar. There, Itachi and Sae watched the two in the room. With them was the spare bed Sakura needs.

"Ne, Itachi," Sae started as she looked up to Itachi, who was still watching the two, "they don't know what's ahead now?" she continued.

"Of course they don't," Itachi replied Sae as he slowly shut the door. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of what was going to happen in the future for the two unsuspecting victims in the room.

"Wonderful!" Sae said, wearing the same evil (I repeat: EVIL) smirk that Itachi was wearing. "You know, Itachi?" she added as both of them were about to leave.

"What is it Sae?" he asked as he looked down on her.

"I pity them," she said. "They don't know how much trouble's ahead.

* * *

AN: There you go . . . I edited it a bit so the end part won't be so confusing. And for those who can't get it. . . Sae and Itachi are myvaluable EVIL characters in my story. Well, pls don't forget to review me! 


	9. Me! Shopping for Clothes? Part 1

Mission for Two

By angelady

AN: Today's my b-day so I decided to update . . . weird huh? So here's my b-day chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . . . And I have no intention to own it . . . it's too expensive . . .

* * *

Chapter 9 – Me! Shop for Clothes! - Part 1

Can you imagine Hyuuga Neji? Of course you can! No Naruto fan can't know Neji, the Hyuuga genius.

Can you imagine Neji alone with Tenten? It's still possible . . . they train together don't they?

Can you imagine Neji alone with Tenten in a shopping mall, window shopping and looking for clothes? . . . Now how am I going to reply . . . Every Naruto fan should know that Neji is the cold hearted, silent, anti-social genius that everyone loves. But why is he in a shopping mall, one of the most crowded places there is? Because of a mission.

That's right! He sacrifices a lot for missions, and his sacrifices include: life, health, strength, chakra, intelligence, and most of all, his dignity . . .

* * *

_Quit staring at me!_ Neji shouted in his mind as he glared at all the people who dared look at his direction. He didn't want to do this but he did. Why? Because of his beloved . . .

_What the heck! What's going through my mind! Why the heck am I doing this? _He thought.

_Yeah, I remember now! It's because of her . . . Tenten . . ._ Something warm rose up to his cheeks as the thought passed through his mind.

* * *

Tenten continued to look at the clothes. She had to find something for the mission Kakashi gave them. And she had nothing nice to wear for a party.

Thus, she managed to drag the cold hearted Hyuuga genius to help her.

_Flashback:_

"_Please Neji," she pleaded the white eyed genius at their training grounds._

_It's been three days since Kakashi's appearance with the information about Sakura and Sasuke's disappearance and the information about the mission._

_They; Neji, Lee, and Tenten, have already finished their training for the day. Tenten had pulled Neji back so that she could ask him if he could go with her to the mall._

"_And why should I?" he replied to her plead. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he looked down at the shorter girl begging at him._

"_So I won't be lonely . . ." she continued. Her brown eyes fixed at his white ones._

"_Then drag Hinata or Ino along with you, I'm sure they won't mind shopping at all," he answered as he stared at the brown eyes that gazed fixedly upon his own white eyes._

"_But I need a male's opinion . . ." she said with the same tone she used earlier. "Anyway, Ino's too busy with Shikamaru and Hinata's . . ." she decided not to continue._

"_Hinata's . . ." Neji repeated, with the tone asking for the other part of the sentence._

"_Hinata's too busy with Naruto," she whispered so quietly that she could be mistaken talking to herself._

"_What?" Neji stared harder at Tenten. Tenten looked down with her face hidden by some of her hair._

"_Nothing," she said as she raised her head, revealing a smiling face directed at Neji's stern face._

"_Tenten . . ." _

"_Neji."_

"_Bye, Tenten," said Neji as he turned away from Tenten._

"_Please, Neji-kun," she begged, holding onto one of Neji's strong muscular arms as she put on a pout on her face._

'_Why must she do that?' Neji asked himself as he sighed a sigh of defeat. "Fine." He said._

"_Thank you!" Tenten said as she let go of his arm and happily walked away from him._

_Neji sighed one more time as he watched Tenten leave the training grounds. Then he left the grounds and walked towards the Hyuuga mansion._

_End of Flashback._

And that is why he is stuck with the weapon mistress in the shopping mall looking for clothes.

* * *

AN: I'm super duper ooper sorry for the short chappie . . . I promise to update a chappie this month so that next month I'm back to sasusaku . . . pls continue supporting my fic and keep on reviewing . . .

Your reviews rock!

Maraming Salamat pa.

Thanks!


	10. Admit it!

A Mission for Two

By angelady

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why do I have to repeat that over and over again!

AN: I decided that chapter 10 would be about Sasusaku. I missed SASIV and SAKIV. Here you go!

---------------------------------

Chapter 10 – Admit it!

_And why the heck am I doing this?_

_**Coz Sakura asked you.**_

_But why this?_

_**It's usually a gentleman's job to do this.**_

_But I am NOT a gentleman! _

_**I know. You're Uchiha Sasuke, from the Uchiha clan, who swore to kill Uchiha Itachi for revenge. **_

_And why the heck am I talking to you?_

_**Coz my friend . . .**_

_We're NOT FRIENDS! And shut up already! It's hard to do this and argue with you . . ._

_-------------------------------------_

Whispers could be heard behind, in front, and around Sasuke. Honestly, he didn't care that much. There were many other things that bothered him than those.

For example, carrying big heavy bags around hanging from his arms, while balancing other bags with no handles, while making sure that the food won't get squashed, while the eggs won't get cracked, while making sure that the clothes won't get soiled and wrinkled, while making sure that he won't lose sight of the black and pink haired girls in front of him.

In front of him, Sakura and Sae would be carrying only a few and light bags while looking for more things to spend their money on.

"How about that?" asked Sae, pointing towards a stand full of fruits.

"Can we still afford it?" asked Sakura as she looked into her purse.

-------------

Itachi gladly gave them money so that they could buy the groceries and some clothes and necessities, while he went to his job.

----------------------------

"Okay, go ahead. Pick whatever you want," Sakura said as she looked at Sae, who smiled happily at her reply and went to the stand.

"You okay, Sasuke?" she asked, moving closer to Sasuke, who just stood there with his arms full of bags and groceries.

"Hn."

"Are you sure? Aren't they a bit too heavy for you?"

"Hn."

"Hey dude! Don't ignore such a beautiful lady talking to you!" shouted some random guy with spikey red hair and black eyes in a white shirt and a pair of slacks.

Sasuke ignored the voice.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!" he shouted again.

"NO ONE IGNORES KAI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" this guy shouted as he went closer to Sasuke.

Now this guy, Kai, is standing right in front of Sasuke with his arms crossed in front of his chest while Sasuke just stood there with the groceries still in his arms.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Kai asked, glaring at Sasuke, who in turn just looked at him stoically with his black eyes.

"Hn."

"So you wanna pick a fight huh?" he asked threatingly.

"Excuse me!" said Sakura, who was pushed away by Kai from Sasuke and fell on her butt.

"Sorry," he said as he offered his hand to Sakura, who slapped it away and stood up, brushing off the dirt on her white dress with the design of pink sakura petals.

"Look what you made me do!" he said turning around to face Sasuke, who simply looked at him stoically.

"Hn."

"Darn you!" he said as he tried to punch Sasuke, who simply moved aside to evade it.

This made Kai angrier at him and started to punch and kick Sauske, who simply moved aside to avoid them all while making sure that the items they bought were still fine.

_And why am I degraded to avoiding some weakling's attacks?_

_**Because . . .**_

_Just shut up! I'm sick and tired of listening to your excuses._

_**Then why keep on talking to yourself?**_

------------------------

Sasuke decided to ignore the voice, and then he realized that his black shorts and light grey shirt with a round collar got mud on them. It was obvious who did it, so he stared at the guy who stained his borrowed clothes.

Kai was surprised at Sasuke stare. It was penetrating and scary. He was taken aback a bit.

"So you've finally came back, Mrs. Mino?" said a lady voice a few feet away from the two.

Kai looked around; shock was evident on his face when he looked at the small group of women.

Sasuke, on the other hand, decided to go back to Sakura's side, in case he might lose her which is very possible with is low visibility.

As soon as he went to her, it hit him. The ladies were calling Sakura, Mrs. Mino. She was with the small group of women. So then who could Mr. Mino be?

---------------------

"So you've finally came back, Mrs. Mino?"

Sakura didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed.

_How could this mission be so complicated?_

_**My dear, it shouldn't have been this bad.**_

_I know! And how the heck did . . . did . . .did he become my husband?_

_**Sasuke? Because you were with him.**_

_But how?_

_**Didn't you notice the whispers? **_

_What whispers? I didn't hear any. _

_**Just because you didn't hear them doesn't mean I didn't hear them too. I, for one, observe the people around me. Or better yet, us.**_

Sakura's train of thoughts suddenly came to a halt when she heard of the ladies say, "Here comes your husband."

Sakura turned her head and she saw Sasuke, walking towards them, more specifically, her.

-----------

"Ain't he so handsome?"

"He has such big muscles too."

"He looks so young too!"

"He also took on Kai, the 'strongest' in town."

"Oh . . . I wish I was Mrs. Mino."

"I wish he was my husband instead."

Sasuke finally heard the whispers around him, though he preferred that he didn't hear them. They remind him too much of the fangirls he left behind in Konoha.

He shivered inwardly at the thought.

When he finally made it beside Sakura, he leaned on a wall and started to contemplate.

_**You like being called "Sakura's husband", huh?**_

_Shut up!_

_**Ehehehe . . . but you blush at the thought.**_

Sasuke hated to admit that his inner voice is right but he did feel heat rise up to his cheeks, which he brushed off anyways.

_**You don't wanna admit you're wrong . . . **_

**_Tsk Tsk . . . Sasuke . . . magpakatotoo ka!_**

Sasuke hated it when SASIV is right once. But twice is too much for Sasuke. He decided to not think at all, in case SASIV would be right again, and simply look at his pink-haired fiancé/"wife".

---------------------

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who had such a soft look on his face while staring at her. She blushed a bit and looked down on Sae, who tugged her skirt.

"Can we go now?" she asked politely, looking up to Sakura.

"Okay," she replied, then looked back at Sasuke, who seemed to be interested in other things now. "Let's go now, Sasuke."

Sasuke just stood up straight and followed Sae to her home. While Sakura said goodbye to the ladies she met quite recently.

-----------

When they finally reached Sae's home, Sasuke entered immediately after Sae and put down all the groceries they bought. He would never admit it but he got tired of carrying them for most of the day. After that, he went upstairs to their room.

"Sae, I'll help you sort them later," Sakura said when she entered and laid her bags beside the bags Sasuke dropped. She followed Sasuke to their room.

-------------------

In their room . . .

Sasuke lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, occasionally stretching his sore arms when Sakura entered.

"Sasuke, need some help?" she asked him as she sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Hn," he replied as he stretched his arms a bit.

"I can rejuvenate your sore muscles."

"Hn."

"Sit up please."

"Hn." Sasuke sat up and stretched his sore arms.

Sakura did a few handseals then chakra formed in her hands. She lay her hands over Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke did feel a lot better after it. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome," Sakura smiled as she got up and walked towards the door.

Then she stopped midway. "Sasuke," she started as she walked back to the side of his bed.

"Hn."

"Thanks," she said as she pecked him on his cheek. Then smiled at him sweetly and walked away.

---------

AN: 'magpakatotoo ka' be true to yourself, stop fooling yourself, admit it, just be true to yourself, uh . . . anyone who could translate it? Uh coz it fits the scene but I can't think of any English word to translate it. Thank you! And pls don't forget to review. Even those who are not members of pls leave your email so I can email you personally.

Thanks!


	11. Shopping with Sasuke!

A Mission for Two

By angelady

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . . . how many times should I repeat myself!

AN: uh . . . go ahead! Flame me . . . I deserve it . . . anyway, here's another chapter filled with SASIV and SAKIV!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Shopping with Sasuke!

"There's gonna be a party at Tomy's place. Everyone's invited, even those out of the town! Ain't he a generous man?" said Sai energetically. "We're gonna go there, aren't we?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She' s supposed to assasinate this guy but Sai keeps on telling her that he's nice and stuff. Won't that destroy her urge to kill the man? But a mission is a mission. And she had to do it.

Itachi heard the ladies' discussion and joined in their conversation. "But it's a formal party, so you would need formal clothes. I think I can lend Sasuke my spare tux, but you, Sakura . . ." he left hanging.

"You can borrow some of my dresses!" Sai exclaimed quite proudly.

"Thanks, Sai. But . . . um . . . I think they won't fit me well," she said gently.

"Oh . . ." was all Sai could say.

"How about you go shopping for clothes?" suggested Itachi.

"Can I come too?" exclaimed Sai as soon as she heard shopping.

"Of course . . ." said Itachi.

"Yay!" replied Sai.

"Not," finished Itachi bluntly. Sai complained a lot about it, but Itachi gave her a short speech about his money being wasted on 'junk', which Sai complained that it wasn't.

Sakura decided that she should leave the siblings with their argument. She shouldn't be involved in such matters anyway.

She exited the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. She saw Sasuke sleeping on his bed.

Actually, Sasuke just trained somewhere outside the town, so he was exhausted. Now he's napping on his bed with a clean black shirt with some kanji written on the back, a clean pair of blue shorts, and his hair wet from his bath.

Sakura couldn't think about anything other than how innocent Sasuke looked sleeping like that. He was slightly curled up like a ball with his hands drawn into loose fists and his face was so innocent and care-free. He actually looked like his age, even younger. Sakura coundn't do anything other than smile at him.

_He's so cute._

_**No duh! He's Uchiha Sauke . . . One of the cutest guys in Konoha . . . actually, the whole world!**_

_I know . . ._

_**So don't you feel lucky?**_

_Shut up . ._ She could hear SAKIV tsk-ing at the back of her mind.

She decided to let SAKIV be and went to her bed to take a nap, just like Sasuke.

* * *

It was the next day. (AN: Sorry . . . time just flies fast . . . ehehehe . . .) Sakura was out shopping with . . . guess who? Uchiha Sasuke!

Itachi said that she should go shopping soon since the party was three days away. And since Sakura's a girl and there are a lot of punks around, she would need a companion. She didn't complain or protest, even though she was very capable of taking care of herself.

And the end result: poor Sasuke was stuck with Sakura to shop for clothes. Oh poor Sasuke.

And now, Sakura, wearing a red dress that has no sleeves, ends above the knees, and has a small slit on both sides so she can move easily, is moving around the shops and stalls in the giant mall of the Village of Fire. While Sasuke, in a white shirt topped with a blue unbottoned button up shirt and a pair of black shorts, follows Sakura around with his hands inside his pockets.

Store after store, stall after stall, Sakura finally found a shop where she can buy dresses for reasonable prices. They both went in and Sakura picked some dresses and tried them out, while Sasuke sat down on a bench with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So what do you think?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she stepped out of the dressing stall.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Sakura first tried a crimson red spaghetti strap dress that ends on her mid-shins. It has sequins scattered on the top while the skirt is layered with laces, just plain laces and no those with flowers or designs. The right strap can be tied up to fit your size, and the lace of the skirt is longer on the left side.

_She's . . ._

_**Beautiful? Gorgeous? Awesome? Amazing? Wonderful? Stunnin? Striking? Elegant?**_

_Shut up . . ._

_**Aw . . . Come on. Don't spoil my fun! So answer me, which one? Or is it something else?**_

_Can't you leave me alone and let me admire her!_

_**Can't let you do that, not until you answer me . . . So what do you think of her?**_

_Simply . . . _

"Lovely," was all Sasuke could say. He would never admit it but he was gaping at her.

Sakura unfortunately, or fortunately, heard what Sasuke said and blushed. "I have other dresses to try Sasuke. Uh . . . could you please wait a little longer?" she asked sweetly looking at another direction from Sasuke, who was staring AND gaping at her but won't admit it.

"Hn."

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully as she returned to the dressing stall.

* * *

_I can't believe that he was staring at me. Or was it gaping?_ she said to herself as she changed her dress.

**_Dear Sakura, he was staring AND gaping at you. STARING AND GAPING!_** **_If he thinks you're "lovely" now, what will he think if he sees the other two dresses?_**

_I-I don't know . . ._

**_Then let's see!_** SAKIV exclaimed as Sakura continued to change her dress.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke tried to remain calm, but he couldn't keep his cool.

_**Excited, aren't we?**_

_Shut up!_

_**We really like those words, don't we?**_

_You're so annoying!_

**_So just answer me, excited or not?_**

Before Sasuke could answer SASIV, Sakura came out the dressing stall.

Her second dress was sleeveless one-sleeved midnight blue dress. The strap was found on her left shoulder, and the dress ends about knee high. It also has slits found on both sides stopping at mid calves. The flower found at the bottom of the dress sewn with shiny gold thread and the small gold belt buckle make the dress stand out.

Sakura couldn't stand all the attention and blushed a light shade of red.

Sasuke almost couldn't help himself from drooling along with the other guys watching out the window of the store. The cut is so high that it shows most of her flawless legs, even though she's a ninja. The dress makes Sakura's features stand out better than ever, her emerald eyes seem to have more shine than before and her pink hair seems to have more life.

After Sasuke glared at the other boys and admired Sakura, she asked, "Do you think you can still stay after one last dress?"

"Hn."

"Thank you," she said cheerfully as she went back to the dressing stall.

_Those damn annoying guys . . ._

_**Jealous, aren't we?**_

_Don't start!_

**_Jeawous, jeawous . . . Wittle Sasuke's jeawous . . ._** sang SASIV with a little childish squeaky voice.

_Damn it, I told you not to start! _But SASIV continued to sing his song.

_You're so annoying.

* * *

_

_I can't believe it. There were so many of them. And did you see Sasuke! _Sakura said with a squealy voice in her head.

_**Duh! I saw it! I'm you! Damn, girl . . . Sasuke was almost drooling! I think you should take that dress!**_

_Maybe, but I still want to try the last one. It seems so nice._

_**Whatever, I still think the short blue dress is the best!**_

_But still . . ._

_**Yeah sure, try the last one . . .**_

Outside, Sasuke was still glaring the other guys away.

* * *

_They're so annoying._

_**You're just jealous. Just admit it!**_

_If I admit it, would you shut up and not sing that song?_

_**Hn . . .**_

_I'll take that as a yes._

_**Hn . . .**_

_. . . I am . . .jealous. _Sasuke admitted in his head as he looked down, while he blushed the lightest shade of pink possible.

**_JEAWOUS! JEAWOUS! WITTLE SASUKE'S JEAWOUS!_** Sang SASIV loudly in Sasuke's head.

_I thought you won't sing that stupid annoying song!_

_**I didn't say that!**_

_Why you . . . _Sasuke thought angrily, thinking a chain of curses to follow, until he saw Sakura.

Sakura wore a off shoulder light blue dress that ends just along her ankles. It also has flowers, with the same color, found on the start of straps. It seems so simple but is so elegant on her. It complements her pink hair making it stand out but matches her green eyes.

Sasuke couldn't understand, that dress seems plain compared to the one she wore previously, but it makes Sakura more elegant. The dress seems to hug all her curves perfectly and even shows the right amount of cleavage than before. Not only that, but there are more boys staring and now, drooling, gaping, staring, you name it! at her outside the store. The midnight blue dress made Sakura look hot but this dress made Sakura look like . . . Sakura, in her own elegant, beautiful way.

_**Hello? Hello? Earth to Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . . SASUKE!**_

_Shut up! Damn it!_

_**Why the heck do you like that better than the other one? The other one makes her look . . . hot.**_

_SO? This one makes her look . . . look . . . well . . ._

**_What? What? What? What does it make her look . . ._**

_You're so annoying.

* * *

_

_Oh my . . . _said Sakura to herself as she entered the stall to change into her normal clothes.

_**What are you oh my-ing about?**_

_There were so many of them. But the dress was so plain . . ._

_**Don't you know dear? The dress would only seem plain depending on who wears it. And if you wear that dress, you make it more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine.**_

_Ok . . . where did you pick that up?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_I mean, where did you pick up those lines? People don't just say those kinds of stuffs all the time._

**_Don't you trust me at all? Can't you believe that I, your one and only inner voice, can't think of anything deep and meaningful?_**

_I won't answer that . . . _Sakura finished the argument, stepping out of the stall.

* * *

"So which one, Sasuke?" Sakura asked when she stepped out of the dressing stall with her normal clothes, stopping Sasuke from his train of thoughts.

"Huh?" he said off guard.

"I said, which one?" repeated Sakura seating beside Sasuke on the bench.

"The last one," he replied calmly.

"Really?" asked Sakura, surprised from his reply. Usually Sasuke would just ignore her and she would have to suffer SAKIV's speeches, which were becoming more and more deep and meaningful, and they freak Sakura out.

"Hn."

"Okay! Let me just get it then we'll leave soon," Sakura said, standing up to get the dress she wanted while Sasuke still sat there, his arms crossed.

After Sakura purchased the dress, the two of them left the store. Sakura was being admired by the guys, while Sasuke was glaring away the guys who admired Sakura.

Overall, it was a silent trip back to the Mino residence. And now, the real trouble's gonna start for the two of them.

* * *

AN: I've finally finished this stupid chapter! So go ahead! Review me, flame me, say anything to me! But if ever someone's gonna curse me . . . I'm warning you . . . I have a colorful vocabulary and I'm not afraid to use it on those who'll curse me.

Wah . . . my stinking, anoyying, English addicted bro just read my fic . . . Wahahahaha . . . anyways, I'll stop blabbing about my useless bro acting like a beta reader. So go ahead . . . press that button that says GO!


	12. Me! Shopping for Clothes? Part 2

A Mission for Two

by angelady

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji couldn't believe it. He was exhausted, tired, and dizzy. Now, he was sitting on a chair of the stand of Ichiraku, recovering his lost strength.

How did he end up there? And why was he so exhausted?

Here's a recap of Neji's day:

8:00 am - Neji is still asleep. Usually he would have been awake by now, but he had a long day yesterday, training the whole day. So, now he wants to catch up on his lost sleep.

8:30 am - Hinata is in front of Neji's door. She knocks gently on the door, just enough for Neji to know she's outside his room. But Neji didn't notice at all and continues to sleep.

8:45 am - Hinata is still standing in front of Neji's door. And beside her is Naruto, who just arrived a few moments ago. He was already there becasue he had a habit to pick up Hinata from the Hyuuga residence. He picks her up daily at 8:45 am, exactly, and he was never late yet.

Hinata started knocking lightly on Neji's door again, but Neji didn't stir. Naruto, being the impatient and loud guy as he is, banged on the door, and Neji responded with a groan. Hinata heard his graon and said, "Neji, it's quarter to nine, aren't you supposed to meet someone soon?"

Neji immediately got up out of bed, earning him a headache. He ignored it and rushed to bathe. He had to get dressed, comb his hair, eat, brush his teeth, and go to the shopping mall in 15 minutes.

8:50 am - Neji finished bathing, getting dressed, and combing his hair. He rushed out of his room to the kitchen to get something to eat, bumping into Hinata in the process.

Hinata, surprised with Neji's sudden exit, couldn't avoid the clash. And becasue of his speed and her shock, she was tossed aside easily. She expected to hit the floor. She got ready for the impact, but she didn't feel the floor. Instead, she felt two strong hands caught her and supported her. She turned around and saw Naruto grinning at her with his famous foxy grin. She blushed a bit and muttered a thanks.

8:55 am - Neji has finished eating and brushing his teeth, and now, he's rushing out of the mansion to the mall. Pumping chakra into his feet, his speed became unparalleled.

9:00 am - Neji has arrived at the mall, tired and chakra depleted. The mall was a fair distance from the Hyuuga mansion, just a few ten kilometers. Though he hasn't broken into a sweat, he was slightly gasping for air and used a wall for support. Tenten arrived a few seconds later to Neji, and the shopping began!

9:01 am- 10:59 pm - There was nothing important that happened execpt that Neji was dragged store to store, stall to stall by an extremely energetic Tenten. He was tossed with every possible clothing Tenten could hold, and though she didn't buy them, he was still made to hold so many of them.

10:30 am - Something interesting actually happened. After moving through store to store, stall to stall, dress to dress, Tenten has finally found something she likes. It was a light pink dress with sequins scatterd on the lower part of the dress.

When Tenten tried it on, many guys couldn't stop themselves from looking at her direction. It's not their fault, you would want to look too! She has a dress that captures her body perfectly, and with a wonderful body like hers, who won't stop on their tracks.

Neji asked, "That's what you've been looking for?" Tenten nodded proudly.

"Then you have no taste whatsoever," Neji said calmly, without even flinching when all the guys shouted at him simultaneously. Even when Tenten went up to him and said, "Can you repeat what you said?"

Neji repeated it again. "Let's find another dress," he even added.

Tenten didn't know what to do with him, so she just changed back to her normal outfit and went out the store, leaving Neji behind, who followed anyway.

10:31 am - 12:59 pm - Neji has been silently following Tenten, who threw at least a dozen kunais at him when he was less than a meter between them. Tenten has been uninspired with what Neji said and can't pick out a dress.

1:00 pm - Hunger has taken its toll on Tenten. So she took up on Neji's offer to treat her to ramen. Neji kept his word and treated her to Ichiraku.

Tired, exhuasted, dizzy, and hungry is our beloved Neji. He woudn't have gotten into so much trouble if he had kept his mouth shut like always.

Will Neji recover from his exhaustedness?

Will Tenten forgive Neji?

And will Neji and Tenten find the dress?

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long! Excuse? Hm . . . Just Geometry, Algebra, Physics, English, and others. Sounds fun? Want me to explain more? Anyways . . . I forgot the name of the chapter and this was sorta rushed so sorry.

And can anyone help me with geometry? I really need help and if you can put them in your reviews then . . . ehehehe . . .

Thanks for keeping up with me and my story! Bye!


	13. Special Chapter: Fortunetelling Sasuke

A Mission for Two

By angelady

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: I was bored. No classes for half the week. I mean from Monday – half of Wednesday we had classes and thanks to a storm and fumigation, I have no classes!

Waha! Lucky me!

* * *

Special Chapter: Fortune-telling Sasuke

"You're fortune is . . ." started the fortune-teller.

"You're so pretty!" interrupted the costumer.

Twitch.

_**Hahahaha!**_

"Sorry, I can't help it! You're just so pretty with your face covered with blue cloths and stuff!" she squealed, giggling a bit.

Twitch. Twitch.

_**Hahahahahahaha!**_

"Honestly, you're the prettiest girl I've seen in my entire life!" she continued, squealing like a little girl, which she was.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

"And you've got pretty and black eyes!" finished the little girl, showing a little jealousy in her eyes.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_Shut up!_

"Do you want you're fortune told or not?" the fortune-teller asked, a bit pissed at the moment.

"Yes, please!" the young girl said excitedly, looking into the crystal ball.

"You've lost something, right?" The girl nodded. "You'll find it when you ask your friends, outside."

"Thank you, Ms. Pretty Fortune-teller lady!" said the girl as she stepped out of the stall.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

_**Haha . . . can't . . . haha . . . speak . . . haha . . . decently . . . haha . . . too . . . haha . . . funny! Hahahahahahahaha.**_

_Shut up! Can't you hear me! _SASIV continues to laugh.

Sasuke growled inwardly, really getting angry at his predicament.

* * *

Question: Why was he a fortune-teller?

Answer: Lack of money. Actually, the lack of Itachi's money, the person whom Sasuke and Sakura are currently leeching off.

Since Sakura's dress was expensive and Itachi paid for it, Sakura decided that they should help in the house's income.

* * *

Question: How can they help?

Answer: By getting a job.

* * *

Question: How can they get a job?

Answer: By becoming fortune-tellers.

Actually, there were no jobs available, so Sakura decided that they should find a way to earn money. Fortune-telling was not exactly the first thing that came to her mind. She was only inspired because of Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Both of them were in their room on their own respective beds. Sakura was sitting down on her bed while Sasuke lay still on his bed.

"We need to earn money in order to repay Itachi," Sakura continued. Sasuke remained quiet.

_I don't have to repay Itachi!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do!**_

_No, I don't! Give me one good reason why should I repay him!_

_**Uh . . . because he's letting you stay at his house?**_

_Not good enough._

_**Because he's not the one who killed you're family?**_

_I don't care._

_**Hm . . . Because Sakura asked?**_

_. . . Fine_

_**Haha! Knew it! All it took was Sakura to change your mind!**_

_Shut up!_

"Sakura-nee-chan!" shouted a very loud Sai, opening their door suddenly, stopping Sasuke from his train of thoughts.

"Yes, Sai?" Sakura answered, looking at a worried Sai.

"Sakura-nee-chan, my clip's missing!" she exclaimed loudly, looking like she was about to cry.

"Let's go look for it!" Sakura said happily, standing up from her bed to help Sai.

"Thank you!" Sai replied happily, replacing her pouting face with a big smile.

"Look for it under your bed," Sasuke said stoically, not even getting up from his bed.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sai asked Sasuke.

"I said try to look for you clips under your bed," he repeated, still as stoic as ever.

"Okie, Sasuke-nii-chan!" she said cheerfully as she dragged Sakura along.

Minutes later . . .

"That's amazing, Sasuke-nii-chan! How did you know it was there?" Sai asked as she returned to Sasuke's room, wearing her clips.

"Yeah, Sasuke, how did you know it was there?" Sakura asked as she entered the room.

Sasuke groaned, mumbled something incoherent, and turned over.

"Whatever! Thanks, anyway!" said Sai as she moved to the side of his bed.

"What are you going to do, Sai?" asked Sakura, a bit worried of what she might do.

Sasuke didn't know what happened next.

Moments later . . .

"Sasuke, are you awake now?" asked Sakura, with a little anger of her voice.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"I know what our work will be," she said, now with a little joy in her voice.

"And you will make use your special talents," she finished, her voice filled with enthusiasm. And maybe a bit of guilt?

END OF FLASHBACK

And so, like Sakura said, Sasuke is now making use of his special talents in knowing things that others don't.

They, actually Sakura, rented a stall and a few dresses. She also managed to force Sasuke, who will be known as Sa-chan the fortune-teller, into a blue dress.

Yes, you heard right! Sasuke, no, Sa-chan, was forced into a blue dress that covers his whole body: his legs, arms, body, and head. The only parts of the body that are not covered are his eyes and some of his hair.

* * *

_Why am I wearing a stupid, stinking, well actually it doesn't smell, dress!_

_**Because she asked you.**_

_Asked? More like forced me into one. _Sasuke cringes. _I don't even wanna remember it._

_**Yeah. SASIV cringes Me too.**_

"Sasuke, you're amazing!" Sakura said, as she entered the stall. Her words stopped Sasuke from his conversation with SASIV.

She was wearing gypsy-clothes. But unlike Sa-chan's, her clothes show her face, arms, stomach, and legs.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush when he saw her. Like when he saw her earlier.

_Her clothes are too revealing. _Sasuke thought, blushing even redder.

**_Haha, you're blushing! Again! _**Said SASIV, laughing his head off.

_So what? She can't see it behind what I'm wearing._

_**Oh, so that's why you aren't afraid to blush.**_

Sasuke won't admit it, but it's true. The reason that he's not afraid to blush is because no one can see him with the clothes he's wearing.

And because of his clothes, it's impossible to differentiate him from a girl. And a pretty girl, according to the little girl, and the other customers that have entered.

"Um, excuse me, can I get my fortune told?" a guy entered the stall. It was Kai.

"Welcome! Please talk to Sa-chan for your fortune!" Sakura said cheerfully as she exited, leaving Kai and Sa-chan alone.

Twitch.

"What would you want to know?" Sa-chan asked, using the mystical voice as a fortune-teller.

"I want to know when will I find the girl of my dreams," he asked, looking at Sa-chan seductively.

Twitch. Twitch. **_puking_**

"Please sit down," pointing towards the chair in front of Sa-chan.

"Hm . . ." he said as he sat down. "I think you might be her," he smiled at Sa-chan.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. **_puking_**

"Let's see," Sa-chan replied, still with the same mystical voice as before.

Sa-chan stared into the crystal ball. Actually, the crystal ball was just an accessory used to fool others. Sa-chan has to think of their fortune.

"You're fortune is . . ." started Sa-chan.

"I'm gonna marry you!" Kai exclaimed proudly, standing up from his seat.

Blink. Blink. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. _twitching _

_**Die, bastard!**_

"Please leave from my sight," said Sa-chan, slowly losing his temper.

"Not until you say you're gonna marry me!" standing proudly in front of Sa-chan.

"I SAID GET LOST!" Sa-chan shouted, punching Kai at his guts. Kai zoomed out of the stall, unconscious.

Sa-chan stepped out of the stall, watching Kai as he bounced from one place to another.

"I'M GONNA MARRY YOU! REMEMBER THAT! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" he shouted as he zoomed away to the horizon.

Sasuke cringed at the thought.

"You're famous both to the guys and girls, right, Sa-chan?" Sakura said cheerfully, using her sing-song voice in saying 'Sa-chan'.

_Shut up!_/**_ Shut up! _**Sasuke and SASIV thought simultaneously.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, who in turn smiled back at him.

"I quit," Sasuke said, walking away from Sakura, the stall, and the waiting customers who want their fortune told.

Sakura didn't look surprised nor afraid. Instead, she moved closer to him, tip-toeing so that she could whisper something into his ear.

"If you leave now, I wonder what will the people in Konoha say when I tell them about this?" she said softly so that only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke turned around and glared a death glare at Sakura, who smiled back. Then, he entered the stall, going back to his business as Sa-chan the fortune-teller.

* * *

AN: Must read: SASUKE IS NOT GAY! I repeat: HINDI BAKLA SI SASUKE! I only want to torture him! Understand! And another thing, Sasuke is not a total ice cube! He has emotions too that he doesn't wanna show. He smiles in the series so he can show other emotions in my fic.

Okie . . . um . . . thanks! And review!


	14. Before the Party

Sakura just stepped out of her room with Sai right beside her. The two of them walked down the stairs.

_I wonder how he looks like… _

_**I bet he's handsome….as always…**_

_Yeah, I know… _

_**So why are you asking that then?**_

_I don't know… It's just…. _Sakura's train of thought came to a halt as soon as she reached the foot of the stairs.

Sasuke was waiting with Itachi downstairs. He was fiddling with his tie, which was un-Sasuke-ish of him. He couldn't help it, he was never really comfortable with formal suits even when he was a kid.

_**Scared? Panicked? **_

_Shut up…_

_**Oh come on. You've seen her in the dress, why the hell should you still be scared?**_

_Shut up…_

**_I didn't know THE Uchiha Sasuke was a coward at heart…_**

_SHUT UP!_

_**Why are you so intense today? You're not usually this easily pissed…**_

Before Sasuke could reply, Itachi gave him a small nudge. Sasuke looked up, since Itachi was taller than him, and Itachi just looked at the base of the stairs.

Onyx met emerald.

For a split second, both of them gazed at each other's eyes. Then Sakura looked down, blushing madly, while Sasuke turned his head away, looking stoic with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

She was wearing the light blue dress she, with the help of Sasuke, just bought a few days ago and a pair of silver high heels. Her hair, which has abandoned the style of long bangs on the sides of her face, was fixed so that it looked like a beautiful silky pink waterfall that flows right behind her.

He wore a black suit and tie, which fits him perfectly, even though it's Itachi's. He also wore a pair of black leather shoes. And his hair was gelled back so none of its strands would stick out.

_Oh my… why is Sasuke coming nearer? _She said to herself when saw a pair of black shoes moving towards her, even though she still faced down, making her blush even redder.

_She's…_

_**Yeah, she's blushing. So what?**_

_Gr…_

_**Oh…Mr. Very-Intense-Tonight is jealous, aren't you?**_

_Shut up!_

**_You are so intense, man!_**

_SHUT UP BASTARD!_

_**Tsk. Tsk…you're too intense today.**_

When Sakura heard the footsteps stop, she looked up and saw Itachi standing in front of them, smirking. She couldn't help but blush even more out of embarrassment because she actually thought it was Sasuke.

_I'm so foolish…_

**_You tell me…_**

_You're supposed to boost my morale, not bring it down!_

_**But's it's fun!**_

"You look very elegant this evening, ma'am," Itachi said, holding one of her hands and kissing it lightly. She blushed even more. Sai smiled widely. Sasuke was resisting the urge to create a great ball of fire.

"Tha-thank you," Sakura managed to stutter, still reddish.

Then Itachi pulled out from his pocket a small velvet box. He opened it and it showed an emerald shaped like a tear drop.

"It's beautiful…" she gasped when she saw it.

"Hey, Itachi-nii, isn't that…" said Sai after jumping a few times to see the jewel.

"Yeah, it is, Sai," he replied, smiling slightly smugly.

"It's from Itachi and Sai's mom, they're lending it to you," Sasuke said with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking away from their direction.

_I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke?_

_**What did you do to him?**_

_I don't know… Even when I dressed him in women's clothes, he didn't even mind._

_**That's because you blackmailed him!**_

_But…He could have threatened me back then…Now he's just plain ignoring me…_

_**You've got a point there.**_

_**Hey, Sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**Hey, would you stop ignoring me! I'm your conscience damn it!**_

_**Maybe you're just jealous!**_

_Of what?_

_**Of all the attention Itachi's getting?**_

_Just shut up will you!_

_**So that is the reason!**_

_JUST THE HELL UP!_

_Thank you!_

Itachi put the necklace around Sakura's neck. The emerald matched with her eyes and complements with her pale skin and light blue dress.

"Um…Sasuke…" she said, feeling akward.

"Hn."

"Um, shall we go now?"

"Hn," replied Sasuke as he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Itachi. Sasuke looked back, with annoyance written all over his face.

"You're supposed to be a gentleman! What kind of gentleman leaves his date behind!" Itachi scolded as Sasuke went back to Sakura.

"No, it's alright. I can manage Sasuke. No need to come back for me," she said as she walk towards the door. Before she tripped over her high heels.

In a split second, a pair of hands caught her from behind, preventing her fall. Those pair of hands supported her until she got up. She turned around to thank the person who caught her.

"Thank—" she said stopping midway. The pair of hands that helped her was none other than Sasuke's.

"How did you get there so fast?" she asked, surprised and curious.

"Hn."

"Um…How impolite of me…I'm sorry, Sasuke. Thank you for catching me," she said, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Hn," he replied moving to her side, reaching out his arm for her. (think like for formal dates and stuff)

"Thank you," she replied as she took it. "See ya, Itachi, Sai!" she said before she left the house.

_This feels so nice… _Sasuke and Sakura thought simultaneously.

"Are they the ones?" asked a kunoichi to her companion.

"Yeah, better get ready for some action," replied her companion.

"They're so clueless, nii-chan!"

"I bet they won't be expecting our company in the party…"


	15. After the Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 15

* * *

"Uchiha, wake up! Dammit, wake up! Wake up, Uchiha!" a brunette repeated at a disoriented Sasuke, while punching the said teen's face repetitively. 

"Has he woken up yet?" asked the pale-eyed ninja sitting behind the kunoichi, watching her attempts in waking the Uchiha up.

"If he has, then I won't be punching his face now, would I?" she replied angrily. Neji flinched inwardly at the sight of the enraged Tenten. It was natural that she was angry, one of her best friends is missing because of a mission that was a fake.

Flashback:

_It was the day when Tenten and Neji went shopping. It was around one in the afternoon. The two of them were eating ramen at Ichiraku's. Neji was catching his breath as he ate, since he was dragged around from shop to shop, thrown kunai at, and ignored by Tenten. While Tenten, on the other hand, was peacefully eating her ramen that Neji paid for._

_Suddenly, Shizune appeared in a puff of smoke beside the both of them. She seemed to be exhausted. _

"_Finally, I found you!" she exclaimed, even pointing at the two of them._

"_What's wrong, Shizune?" asked Tenten, who stopped eating her ramen out of concern for Shizune. Neji, who kept on eating his ramen, only glanced at the tired medic-nin, which earned him a glare from Tenten._

"_You must come with me to the Hokage's office right away!" she said, with an urgent look on her face._

"_Can it wait until after we finish our ramen?" Neji asked, still exhausted from "shopping" with Tenten. Even though his ninja instincts tell him to go with Shizune right away, his body is far too tired to comply with his mind. Tenten didn't even look at the Hyuuga, she just pulled some of her scrolls and summoned a hell of a lot of weapons and used them all on Neji._

_No matter how tired Neji was, he wanted to live longer than just 16 years old. And so he barely dodged all of the sharp-edged objects aimed at him. And by barely, it means that he almost got hit by a knife on his leg, a kunai on his arm, two shuriken on his … thing, a fork at his face, and chopstick which luckily only hit his hair. The list of sharp objects includes kunais, shurikens, knives, blades, and forks, all courtesy of a pissed Tenten. "Fine," he said, getting up and paying for the ramen._

_And so the three disappeared in a pop in front of Ichiraku's and reappeared in a pop in the Hokage's office. Tsunade seemed to be worried as well. "What's wrong, Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked._

"_What's wrong?" Tsunade repeated Tenten's question. "Everything's wrong!" she exclaimed, getting up off her chair. "It all started this morning when I looked at my lottery ticket," she started, panic written all over her face._

_Neji had plans of talking, wanting to know what her lottery ticket and calling them are related. But one look from Tenten and he kept his mouth shut._

"_I looked in the newspaper and it said I won. Not only that, but also the grand prize. I knew something was wrong. And so, I looked around my office if the problem was in here," she continued, taking deep breaths to calm her down._

"_Then I found the mission form of Sakura and Sasuke. Something in my gut told me it had something to do with that. So, I looked at the finished missions file and saw that the mission was not only done a long time ago, but the village I sent them didn't exist anymore," she finished, leaning on to her desk as she continued deep breathing._

"_So that means…" Tenten started, looking shocked with her realization._

"_The mission you gave the four of us was a fake," Neji finished, also shocked. Well, if you looked hard enough, you'll see the shock in his eyes, but his face remained stoic. _

"_Yes, that's why I called you here. I want the two of you to bring back the two of them. Understand?" Tsunade said, after regaining her composure._

"_When do we leave?" asked Tenten._

"_As soon as possible," Tsunade replied, taking her seat once more. The two of them nodded as they left the Hokage's office through the door._

_As soon as they got out of the room, Tenten threw herself on Neji and cried. Neji was surprised, but he was more surprised when his arms managed to wrap themselves around Tenten._

"_Someone fooled them. Someone wanted to hurt Sakura," she repeated again and again on his chest. He couldn't say anything that would reassure her, so he just let her sob on him. Even at the expense of his nice expensive shirt._

'_It's funny. One second, she wanted me dead. Now, she's crying on me as if I could make everything better again,' he thought, reminiscing about the day he had. He felt his knees buckle. He wasn't sure whether it was because of Tenten's weight or his tiredness or both._

End of Flashback.

And so, here they were. They immediately set out the next day and after a few days of jumping from tree to tree, they found Sasuke unconscious and alone in the middle of the forest. With no Sakura around.

Naturally, this worried the weapon's mistress to no end. And so, she proceeded with "waking up" Sasuke.

After giving Sasuke a few more punches and shouts, she stopped and massaged her fists. While Neji only watched her attempts and the sleeping Uchiha.

_**WAKE UP!**_

His eyes opened slowly. His head was stinging. _Feels like a foghorn blew in my head. _"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked grogilly when he saw the two ninjas sitting quite a distance from him. He slowly sat up, his hand absently rubbing his eye then it proceeded to scratching his head.

"You're finally awake!" exclaimed a happy but tired Tenten. Neji just glanced at Sasuke before keeping watch of their surroundings again.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" he repeated, returning to his Sasuke-like ways. Tenten looked like she was going to bite his head off, before Neji intervened.

"We were sent by the Hokage to get the two of you back to the village. The mission's a fake. That mission has been finished a long time ago. Probably," said Neji, with a glint in his eyes saying "You owe me, Uchiha. You're lucky she didn't bite your head off."

Sasuke gave his look of "Fine-thanks" back at the Hyuuga after he let the information sink into his brain.

_Damn. A fake mission? _"Where's Sakura?" he asked the two of them, inwardly hoping that they would know where the pink haired girl went.

Tenten looked enraged. "How would we know! We just arrived here. Shouldn't you know where she went! … " she continued shouting at him, releasing all of her pent up anger. It was bad, but at least she hasn't used any of her deadly weapons, except for her fists.

"What happened?" asked Neji, saving Sasuke from Tenten's sermons. Tenten immediately shut up, wanting to know what happened herself.

"What…happened…" Sasuke repeated, trying to remember what he was doing before this happened.

"It was all a dream." And with that, Sasuke collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

AN: I FINALLY UPDATED! Um...yeah. Well, this is probably unexpected and it doesn't have that much fun in it. It's too serious for me. Anyway, I'll update really soon and post what happened in the party.

Thank you for all the readers and reviewers and I hope you still keep on doing your thing.

Um...I'm sorry to say this but, this story will probably be 20/21 chappies long. And I'm already at 14/15 (counting the special chappie). So there.


	16. The Party Part 1

Chapter 16-The Party Part 1

"Wow…" Sakura gasped, impressed with Tomy's mansion, which looks more like a castle. Sasuke was impressed too; he just didn't show it just like Sakura. The place was gigantic, humongous, really, really big. It also has a large garden with many giant trees and landscaping too. The mansion itself was intricately designed and painted, at least on the outside.

The two of them entered the mansion, side by side, talking to their inner selves.

_**Cool house, ain't it? **_Said SASIV in Sasuke's head.

_Hn. _Sasuke replied.

_**Oh, come on…You think it's cool too, right?**_

_Hn._

_**Come on! Give me a decent reply. Any reply would be fine, other than "Hn".**_

_Shut up._

_**Well, that wasn't the reply I was looking for. Anyway, why aren't you talking to her?**_

_Hn._

_**Why are you so intense?**_

_Hn._

_**There's no point talking to you now is there?**_

_Hn._

* * *

_**Amazing house! **_Exclaimed SAKIV.

_Yeah, it is!_

_**So what's your plan for tonight?**_

_Plan?_

_**Yeah, a plan. I mean you are a genius here.**_

_For what? To assassinate the target?_

_**How dense can you be! A plan on how to spend this wonderful evening with Sasuke! It's a date, isn't it?**_

_A-a date?_

_**Yeah, a date. Hello! A dressed up Sakura plus a dressed up Sasuke plus a dinner for the two of you equals a perfect date scenario.**_

_But we have a miss—_

_**Yeah, whatever. Before you do the mission, why not enjoy yourself a bit? The night's long and it's still early. Kill him later. Way later.**_

_But the sooner the better, right?_

_**Yeah! That's what I wanna hear! The sooner you "bond" with Sasuke, the better your relationship is going to be!**_

_But that's not what I meant._

_**Really? Well, anyways, why aren't you talking to him? **_

_H-huh? I …I just can't._

* * *

As soon as the two of them entered the house, a great big white marble hall welcomed them. While all the guests looked at them in awe. Majority, if not all, of the guests looked at them as they entered. Sakura immediately became the bell of the ball and all of the guys drooled at her while the girls scowled at her with jealousy. The girls knew that they just lost their date for the night because of her.

Sakura was embarrassed with the reaction of the guests as she entered. She glanced to her right and saw a frowning Sasuke, glaring at all the guests in the hall. The guys glared back at Sasuke, while all the girls swooned at his appearance.

_Damn those bastards! The way they were looking at my Sakura._

_**Yeah! MY Sakura! **_

_Yeah…What? When did she become MY Sakura?_

_**Jeawoush, jeawoush. Wittle Sasuke's jeawoush.**_

_Shut up!_

"You look wonderful tonight, Miss," said one of the guys in the hall.

"You look absolutely stunning!" another complimented.

"Thank you, thank you," Sakura replied, smiling at the general direction from where the compliment came from.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, holding her hand and pulling her through the crowd. Many of the guests scowled at this act.

"Welcome to my party," said a fat guy, blocking Sasuke's and Sakura's path. Well, mainly Sasuke's since he's the one leading. Sasuke simply glared at the guy, while Sakura just smiled back.

"How do you like it so far?" he asked them.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, which earned him a nudge at the ribs by Sakura.

"What he meant to say was, it's wonderful," Sakura replied.

"Glad you like it," he said in reply.

"Sir Tomy, the food's ready," said one of the waiters.

"Great!" he said before raising his voice, "Everyone, the food's ready. Let's eat before we continue our small talk."

"I can't believe our luck," Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "That guy's our target! Our mission is so much easier now."

"So the guy we have to kill was that whale in a penguin suit?" Sasuke voiced out his thoughts. Sakura laughed at his remark.

"Sasuke, that's rude."

"Hn. But it's true."

"Go and get a table, I'll get some food for us," she said, letting go of Sasuke's hand and walking towards the food table.

Sasuke obliged and went to get a table. As he sat down, he watched Sakura intently and glared daggers at all her newfound admirers, while ignoring all of his fangirls.

Sakura, on the other hand, just smiled at all her admirers, making Sasuke more pissed off.

…_**Sasuke?**_

…

…_**Dude?**_

…

_**Hey, this isn't funny…**_

…

_**You're freaking me out here!**_

…

_**Hey! Answer me!**_

…

_**Any answer would be fine!**_

…

_**Even a 'hn'. Anything!**_

…

…_**H-h-hey…Uchiha Sasuke? **_This is the first time that Sasuke hasn't answered to any of SASIV's taunts, yells, or voice. It seriously scared the hell out of him.

_Shut. Up. _Sasuke finally replied to the inner voice in his head, with such intensity and anger that SASIV just gave a squeak in response and hid at the back of Sasuke's mind, hoping that he won't release his rage upon him.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the table where Sasuke sat and saw him with a frown on his beautiful face. Surrounding him were his fangirls, who were drooling. Sakura felt like dancing the happy dance.

_He doesn't like being with his fangirls! _Sakura exclaimed in her head.

_**Of course he doesn't! Who likes them anyway!**_

…_But aren't I a fangirl too? _She realized, fear washing over her. She doesn't want Sasuke to not like her.

_**You're better than those drooling fangirls! You're not drooling, now are you?**_

_Yeah, I guess._

_**And you don't see him pushing you away, right?**_

_Yeah._

_**So there, he doesn't treat you like those fangirls, thus you're not a fangirl.**_

_You're right…_

_**Of course I'm right! I'm your inner voice! But you know, for a genius, you sure are stupid…**_

But Sakura didn't hear SAKIV's comment, she was too busy being happy that her smile became more dazzling, making her admirers more in love with her, thus making Sasuke more livid.

After a few more moments on the buffet table, Sakura went to Sasuke's table with a companion. Sasuke simply tried to ignore Sakura's escort, the key word being "tried", as her escort gave her lecherous looks. Finally, she reached the table.

"Sauske, Mr. Tomy decided to join us in our table. Don't you feel honored, Sasuke?" she said, setting their food on the table.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, glaring at the "whale".

And so they started eating their food. Well, Tomy did, Sakura just looked disgusted at how he ate while Sasuke just played with his food.

After they ate, or more like after Tomy ate, he stood up and went up to the platform in the middle of the hall. "My dear guests, as you know, I have never hosted a party without a little fun. So now, let the dancing begin!" His voice echoed through the whole hall.

He then went up to Sakura and reached out his hand towards hers, who took it politely. "May I have your first dance of the night?" he asked, kissing the back of her palm. Sakura flinched inwardly, while Sasuke was disgusted at the "whale's" invitation.

Tomy led Sakura to the dance floor, leaving a very enraged Sasuke at the table.

* * *

AN: Kyaa! I finally updated this story!! With not jsut one, but two, that's right, TWO chapters! Be awed by my prowess! ...Um...I'm sorry, I just wanted to try that even just once.

Anyways, if there are grammar/spelling errors, please don't be shy to show them to me. I need to learn from my mistakes.

And btw, the next chapter's half as long as this one but it's more fun to read. And also in the next chapter, there are no -ly adverbs. And I feel so proud of myself.

And I think that's all I want to say, so please read and review. Love you guys!


	17. The Party Part 2

Chapter 17-The Party Part 2

Sasuke watched as the two danced in the middle of the hall. Everyone had their eyes on the pair: the fat Tomy and the elegant Sakura. Even though the host of the party was "somewhat overweight", he can carry his body quite with grace.

After the music stopped playing, everyone applauded at the dance by the two. Sakura blushed at all the attention she was getting while Tomy liked it. It was when his hands were too low for Sasuke to watch when he decided to interrupt "their fun".

Walking up to the middle of the floor, he reached out his hands towards hers, just like Tomy did earlier. Then he asked Sakura, without the smugness in his voice, "Sakura, may I have this dance?"

_**At long last, you decided to make a move! All it took was a dance with a whale in a penguin suit. Why didn't I think of that? I should have thought of that—**_

_Shut up will you._

_**Fine, just this once. But just because I expect something to happen during the dance.**_

_Did he just ask me for a dance?_

_**Yeah, he did! Are you deaf? But you can't be deaf, coz' I heard it too.**_

_Uchiha Sasuke just asked me for a dance…_

_**Yeah, he did. Are you dense or something?**_

_He asked me?_

_**YES HE DID! DON'T YOU DARE ASK THAT SAME QUESTION IN YOUR MIND OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!! **_SAKIV shouted in her mind, making Sakura flinch.

"O-okay," she replied, still shocked at Sasuke's bold action. Letting go of Tomy's hand, she placed her hand on Sasuke's as the music started.

Tomy walked away from the two, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. He joined the other people at the sidelines, who watched drama between the two unfold.

It was a slow and sweet waltz. Sasuke placed his right hand on Sakura's shoulder while his left was on her waist. Sakura, on the other hand, placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

To Sakura's surprise, it was Sasuke who was leading the dance. But she was more shocked to find out that Sauske can dance social dances with such grace that can rival a swan in flight.

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke's lean body, her arms wrapping around his neck, her face on his well-built chest. She heard Sasuke's breath hitch when she did this bold feat, but it soon returned back to normal.

Sasuke found his right hand sliding down from her shoulder all the way to her waist. He pulled her closer so that he could rest his head on hers.

_This heartbeat…is it mine…or Sasuke's. _She thought as she listened to the fast beating of a heart. _Or maybe, it's ours, beating together… _Closing her eyes, she continued to listen to the steady beats.

_She's so close. She smells like…strawberries. _Sasuke mused as he breathed in her scent with closed eyes.

It was like there was only the two of them. It was as if no one else was watching them as they danced in the beat of the music.

_**Yeah! At last, some action between them! **_SASIV exclaimed as he danced with SAKIV.

_**I agree. I thought it would take forever before they do something like this! **_SAKIV replied, very happy with the chain of event. Then they realized:

_**Why are you in Sasuke's/Sakura's head?! **_They exclaimed at the same time.

_**No, it's not! **_They said at the same time again.

A fight started between them, but that's another story.

Soon enough, the music stopped. Sasuke lifted his head from Sakura's and looked down on her as she looked up. Onyx met emerald. Their faces were only centimeters apart. They were about to close the gap between them when Tomy cleared his voice. This earned a glare from Sasuke and a deep shade of red from Sakura.

_**Damn him, **_said SAKIV and SASIV in chorus.

Sasuke, who held Sakura's hand, led them back to their table as Tomy went to the platform.

"My beloved guests, thank you for coming to my party. As you know—" he started to choke. Soon, he was coughing out blood. Then, he fell forward, flat on his face, with a knife sticking out of his back.

The people screamed.


End file.
